


The Snow Queen and the Knight

by aurion28



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Action, Arendelle, Disney, F/M, Fantasy, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurion28/pseuds/aurion28
Summary: Captain Aurion Armstrong of the Pandrean Royal Knights has just finished a three month journey from his homeland of Pandrea to the port kingdom of Arendelle. After a poor first impression that was made to the queen’s sister, Elsa, now protector of the forest, Aurion couldn’t help but to feel drawn towards the perfect Blonde. Elsa, who had never given the opposite sex much thought, has felt a strange sensation whenever she saw the captain. With her sister, Queen Anna, due in the upcoming months, strange premonitions coming to her dreams, and an act of revenge wanting to play out, will Elsa be able to make the right decision when the time comes?
Kudos: 4





	1. The Arrival

His three month voyage was coming to an end. Captain Aurion Armstrong looked out over the bow of his ship as it was pulling in from the open sea. He was tall, standing six foot two inches, incredibly in shape, his brown hair slicked back, matching with his brown eyes. He was very handsome, some called him at home ‘a gift to women.’ Whenever he heard such a term, he just laughed it off, he was humble and respectful to all and tried not to bring too much attention to himself.

The ship was practically the same as your normal sized galleon. It was constructed of a strong pine, the planking of a cedar. There were port holes on the sides for cannons and the sails were dyed crimson with a golden outline of a Phoenix in the middle.

As the captain of the Royal knights of Pandrea, it was his duty whenever a nation was discovered to establish peaceful relations with its kingdom. King Cliff Alenstead, Aurion’s best friend, entrusted this task to him.

He had meditated for most of the journey, focusing on developing his paladin abilities. Studying scrolls and books on holy magic, learning how to combine them with his physical techniques and sword prowess. He walked over to the base of the crows nest looked up, seeing one of his knights looking around.

“Ray! How far out are we?” Aurion called up to the crows nest. Sir Ray Meroski was the best lookout in the fleet.

“Captain, we be about 20 minutes before docking.” Ray said. He put down his spyglass after looking into it towards the docks of Arendelle.

Sure enough, twenty minutes had passed and they arrived. Arendelle. It looked fairly technologically modern, that was a relief. Aurion didn’t mind undeveloped nations, he just hated spending months away from home helping them advance.

The residents dressed closely to that of Pandrea, so there wasn’t much of a culture shock, and from the sounds of the voices that he could hear, they spoke the common language as well.

As the boat docked, Aurion could notice trade occurring, fishermen coming home, amongst others sights and sounds. Aurion went to his cabin, dressed in plain clothes, blue denim, a white button up, and a black cloak. On his back he sheathed his holy weapon known as Heaven. The blue wrapping of the hilt, the cross guard mimicked that of angelic wings. He then placed on his waist a couple of daggers, fastened his boots and went back out to the bridge of the ship.

“What do you think, will they be peaceful?” Asked Vermiere Harrison, one of Aurions oldest friends and his former mentor. Vermiere was older, in his forties, he was donning traditional Pandrean armor. Painted crimson red and donning a black cape showing his rank of First Knight.

“They look to be, but you never know.” Replied Aurion.

“Why are you dressed like that? They seem modern enough for a straight forward diplomatic approach.” Vermeire quipped. “Don’t be scarring people in their own home, we’re guests lad.”

“Gotta have a little fun right? Been staring at your gorgeous face for three months” Aurion said sarcastically with a smile before being hit in the arm.

“Aye, You would be as so lucky. Hey who knows, maybe you’ll actually find someone to settle down with here.” Vermiere joked. “I’ll prepare a proper convoy, they’re expecting us anyway.”

Aurion nodded his head, waived at Vermiere and got off the boat. As he proceeded through town, Aurion found many vendor stands. Some were selling trinkets, others fresh fruit. While walking, he stumbled upon a massive store front. ‘Wandering Okens Trading Post and Sauna’ was written on the sign he had read to himself. Though it intrigued him, and a large burley man with grand smile waved at him through the glass, he kept on his way.

He did pass by a stand selling chocolates. He decided to stop by and see if he could pick up some to snack on while strolling through town. He gave a single gold coin that the chocolatier estimated could’ve boughten the entire stands worth. Aurion gladly gave him the coin for only a small box.

He snacked on the chocolates as he walked through the town. While doing so, Aurion did notice he was getting strange looks from the townspeople. They kept pointing and whispering at his sword.

“Who carries a sword like that?”

“What strange clothes!”

“He’s handsome Paulette!”

“He can’t be a part of the Royal Guard could he?”

“Hmm, must be a peaceful people, not much for war. That’s good.” Aurion said quietly to himself and smiled. Aurion felt he saw enough war for a life time. If he never fought in a battle to kill again, it would’ve been too soon.

After an hour or so of walking, Aurion found himself at the castle gates. He saw a hand made banner that said “Welcome Pandrea” over the entrance way. As he made it through the main the gates, he couldn’t help but notice how relaxed the security was around the castle.

Peaceful townspeople sure, but I haven’t seen more than a couple of basic soldiers around... Aurion thought to himself. He took this opportunity to sneak in and check for other weak points in the safety and security of the monarchy.

It was easy enough to sneak past some of the castle staff. Climbing some of the castle walls, he saw an open window near by. He checked around to make sure the coast was clear before going through the open window. From there, Aurion began his exploration of the Arendelle Castle.

During his exploration, he found the armory, guarded by one soldier who had fallen asleep in a chair. The room was filled with cluttered weapons, armors, uniforms, and shields. He left the guard asleep and kept on. His next find was the kitchen. He could see the staff hard at work preparing for the banquet that was being held that night in Pandrea’s honor. After the kitchen, he came across a room with a grandfather clock and multiple paintings, all extravagant in detail.

His eyes gazed upon one that was a portrait of a platinum blonde woman, her hair in a braid that draped over her left shoulder. She was wearing what seemed to be a light blue dress and was stunning in every sense of the word. As he kept wandering about, he found himself in the ballroom. Before he could shut the door behind him, he heard a voice.

“Hello? May I help you?” Said the voice.


	2. A Cold Greeting

Aurion realized he wasn’t as stealthy as he’d had hoped and turned around to face the spotter. “Well actually I...” Aurion stopped mid sentence. There in the ball room stood a pale complexion woman around his age, flowing platinum blonde almost silver hair, piercing blue eyes that captivated Aurion. She was wearing a glowing white and silver strapless gown and was incredibly beautiful. “I...uh...I...” stunned by this new goddess that appeared before him.

“You what? Forgot how to speak?” The woman said in a casual tease as she descended the stair case. She started to examine Aurion closer and saw his sword. “Wait, a sword!? Black cloak!? You must be some assassin!” She finished, putting the pieces together in her head. The only problem we’re they were pieces from different puzzles.

She held her hands out and Aurion noticed a chill in the air. The pale beauty looked fierce as if no amount of reasoning could help. Aurion could tell the sudden drop in temperature as he exhaled and saw his breath. He observed as shards of ice the size of small daggers formed near the woman and hovered in mid air. She waved her hand down and the barrage of ice daggers launched at Aurion.

“Uh oh.” He said quickly as he sensed the ice forming around him and evaded the barrage of ice shards Being thrown his way. After missing with their daggers of ice, she stomped her foot down as the ground began to freeze over. “Look miss, you have the wrong idea here!” Aurion said as he dodged some icicles that were coming out of the ground attempting to trap him. As Aurion dodged the attacks, he wasn’t paying attention and he found himself trapped in a cage of ice. He felt like an imbecile being trapped so easily.

“Good luck getting out of that.” Said the sassy blonde magic user. She went to approach her new detainee when a small explosion of ice came back her.

Before the cage had enclosed on him, Aurion had grabbed the hilt of Heaven and drew his trusty weapon, swinging at the ice cage as it formed and cleanly and with an incredible, almost inhuman amount of speed made quick work of the ice cage leaving nothing but some ice chips around him and flying back at the beauty.

“You mean like that?” Aurion said to the surprised woman, adding a wink for flavor which seemed to infuriate her.

She raised her hand and the ice disappeared in a flash before it even had a chance to come near her. She focused for a second and created a giant made entirely of snow and ice and instructed it to attack Aurion. It was at least 16 feet tall and holes where it’s eyes should be at.

The giant charged towards him, claws made of sharp icicles. The creature slashed at Aurion wildly as if it were toddler throwing a tantrum. The blonde stood back and watched, checking her nails for a second, creating a nail file out of ice to even out one that was too long. All the while the snow creature kept Aurion at bay. Aurion would parry the slashes with his blade until he was backed into a corner.

Aurion twirled Heaven, sheathing it mid spin and held his hands out in front of him, creating two magic spheres in his hands, chanting one of his paladin spells under his breath. The spheres shined bright with a white light that made the woman agitated as she tried to shield her eyes.

“Ugh! You have magic too!?” She was stunned as Aurion combined the spheres and shot it at the ice giant, completely vaporizing it within an instant. The fight became a stand still as Aurion had another sphere of light at the ready while the blonde woman held her hand out and a staff made of ice generated in her hands. She twirled the staff around showing her prowess with the weapon.

Aurion, halfway impressed by this, halfway thinking it was cute, backed down from his magical attack and took a fighting stance, extending his hand out, palm up and waved his fingers up and down almost to say ‘come get me’ toward his opponent. He was being arrogant and not taking this fight seriously.

The beauty charged at Aurion attempting to sweep his feet. Aurion responded by jumping into the air, avoiding the attack. Realizing this, she quickly reset herself and swung the ice staff upward while Aurion was in the air and landed a blow on his left leg causing him to lose his position in the air and fall to the ground. Before he knew it the ice staff became an ice spear with its sharp tip at his face.

“You treat all the boys you meet this way?” He sarcastically said while she thrusted the tip closer to his throat. Aurion figured it would be best not to talk anymore. Before she could do any real damage, the two were interrupted by a voice.

“Elsa! Is that anyway to treat our guest?” Aurion looked over to where he saw another beautiful woman, this one with flowing red hair tied in a braided tail. She wore a small tierra on her head and was clearly expecting a child by the look of her.

“Our guest? Oh no...” Elsa recalled the ice spear and vanished it into a vapor no longer in existence. Aurion, no longer seeing the point of things, got up from his position on the ground.

“Your majesty, Queen Anna!” Exclaimed Aurion as he knelt down in respect. Embarrassed by the actions he was partaking in, he kept his head down.

“Captain Armstrong please, I ought to apologize, or really my sister should.” Anna looked over at Elsa and covered her mouth giggling. Elsa was blushing heavily, her now rose colored cheeks a feature off of her porcelain skin.

“Anna, he was sneaking around the palace, he wasn’t in any clothing that would say he was foreign dignitary, I thought he was an assassin.” Elsa tried explained to her sister, cringing, placing her face into a palm realizing the level of mistaken identity she had played a part in during the confrontation.

“Yeah well you really have quite the cold greeting don’t you.” Aurion teased, dusting off his shoulders.

“Want to see what else is cold?” Elsa calmly joked as she smirked and rolled her eyes. Aurion perked up appreciating the witty banter.

Anna laughed some more as she came over to the two and shook Aurion’s hand and gave her sister a hug. “My sister can be a little over protective ever since I told her that my husband and I were expecting.” The queen explained.

“Hey the future of Arendelle is right there, I have to make sure they are safe. “ Elsa smiled and spoke in baby talk while she rubbed her sisters stomach. Elsa was clearly excited at the idea of having a niece or nephew. Anna cleared her throat with a cough and gestured Elsa over to Aurion. Elsa stopped rubbing her sisters stomach, gathered her composure, cleared her throat with a small cough and turned to Aurion.

“Captain Headstrong is it?” Elsa started.

“Armstrong” Anna interjected

“Heard you the first time...” bantered Elsa, “I, ummm, well I...” Elsa said before she was interrupted.

“Your highness, my deepest apologies for my behavior.” Aurion said before taking Elsa’s hand and kissing it.

Elsa, surprised by the gesture and sudden apology, pulled her hand away. “Oh, well we are all human.” And left it at that.


	3. The Meeting

The trio began walking through the castle as Anna explained her favorite parts and paintings as they passed them by. Aurion was keeping mental notes and also examined further holes in their security.

They reached another great hall where tables and chairs were set up, parchments of paper and quills and ink jars were all around set up for a meeting. Vermiere entered the room accompanied by a tall and built blonde haired man wearing leather clothing.

He was a little dirty, covered in straw and smelling of a barn. He was snacking on a carrot in between sentences.

“And that’s how the reindeers travel in groups, much like wolves in packs.” Said the man to Vermiere who was not all too interested in the story.

“Thank you your majesty for the, uh, highly important information.” Vermiere said to the man. Vermiere looked at Aurion, Elsa, and Anna and then focused on Aurion.

“You did it again didn’t ya! The hell have I told you about scaring folks in their home.” Scolding his former pupil as if it were his own son misbehaving.

Elsa quickly added, “Oh, this is a common occurrence for the captain?” Giggling slightly while looking at Aurion. She noticed for the first time his stunning features. Brown eyes, brown hair that was wavy, not too long and not incredibly short. She raised an eyebrow while examining the rest of his body.

Aurion, trying not to fumble is own words shot glares at Vermiere. He shakes his head and goes to stand by his mentor. “Sir Harrison, this is her majesty Queen Anna and her sister Princess Elsa.” Aurion said introducing them to Vermiere.

“Oh I’m not a princess Captain. Well I was the queen and then I stepped down once I found my true calling which is a bit complicated and I don’t really feel like explaining right now.” Elsa said spewing out her words and twirling her finger in her hair.

“My apologies.” Said Aurion.

“Aurion this here is his majesty king Kristoff.” Said Vermiere, “He really likes reindeer.” Vermiere had a dead pan look on his face as if he wanted to throw himself from the castle window.

“Please just Kristoff, King only by marriage.” He said as he walked over and kissed his wife Anna.

The group sat at the table and began with simple pleasantries. After a few moments explaining the journey they had taken, Anna cut straight to the point.

“Now let’s cut to the chase Captain, does Pandrea wish to have war with Arendelle? We are a peaceful nation, we don’t have much of a military. Like our father believed, we believe the pen is mightier than the sword.” Said Queen Anna.

Aurion responded very quickly, “No your majesty, not in the slightest. We are interested in setting up trade and lasting democratic and friendly relations with Arendelle. Saying that I do have some thoughts on your security and safety just from my own observations.” He finished.

Queen Anna gestured for him to continue. Aurion pointed out the many flaws he noticed in the towns security as well as the castle. “You see your majesty, you are wide open for an attack. Your armory is in disarray, I’ve never seen one so cluttered, disorganized and poorly guarded.”

“Poorly guarded?” Asked Kristoff.

“The guard was dead asleep and I suspect still is.” Aurion replied. Elsa for the second time that day placed her face in her palm. Aurion continued, “Also I only noticed a couple of guards walking the streets in the town, to have a safe presence you ought to increase that five fold. It creates a good deterrent.”

“I can understand that. Larger presence creates a safety net but not a huge one where it could cause a panic. Would that be all?” Asked Anna.

“With your permission, I’d like to conduct joint exercises with your forces for the next few months. Now it is with the most unfortunate news that I am an expert in fortress defense and close combat fighting. It’s one thing to be a nation of peace, it’s another to be a vulnerable one.”

Elsa interjected at this point having heard enough, “You think everything can just be solved by swinging your big sword around don’t you?”

“Of course not, it would be easy that way. Oh and thanks for saying it’s big.” Responded Aurion followed by a wink at Elsa while Kristoff and Anna snickered. Elsa shot a look at her sister and brother-in-law, stopping their laughter. Vermiere hit Aurion under the table and shot him a look as well as if to say behave yourself.

Elsa scoffed at the notion. “Anna it’s ultimately up to you. You of all people know what’s best for Arendelle.” She said to her sister.

“Captain Armstrong you have given me a great deal to think about. I have chambers ready for you and your knights and we will be holding a banquet tonight in your honor. You may hold your joint exercise tomorrow, and how it turns out will help me decide if I want your help further.” Anna said as she got up from the table. The others got up as well and Aurion and Vermiere bowed out of respect.

As Aurion and Vermiere were shown to their chambers, Vermiere began to have the same thoughts Aurion did about the security of the castle. “You’re absolutely right about this place. It’s completely vulnerable. I don’t like it. And with their queen expecting.” Vermiere said. They entered their separate chambers and with the banquet being a few hours away, Aurion took this time to freshen up.

In the queens chambers, Anna and Elsa were reflecting on the conversation that had just taken place.

“The nerve of him! How arrogant can you get!” Exclaimed Elsa

“He raises some valid points on the security of the castle.” Expressed Anna dishearteningly.

“Where does he get off saying he’s some ‘expert’, please he’s barely older than me.” Said Elsa

“I believe he’s an experienced fighter, I heard he was one of the key factors in Pandrea’s victory in the great crystal war. I believe they called him The Tyrant Slayer.” Said Anna

“Slayer or not I don’t care. And that cockiness he has, I bet he thinks he can get by on his good looks all his life.” Said Elsa.

“Oh so you think he’s good looking?” Teased Anna raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Elsa sarcastically laughed at her sister. “Oh please, just because he’s incredibly physically fit, smart, great hair, handsome...” Elsa started as she bit her lip slightly. Her cheeks beginning to blush again. Shaking her head to re-focus, she started again, “However I do not believe they are here to cause war or conquer. It’s starting to get late, I should go freshen up for the banquet.”

“Indeed, I think I ought to take a nap.” Said Anna as she began to lay down in her bed and Elsa exited the room after giving Anna a hug and a belly rub.

As Elsa went to go to her own chambers, she took a slight detour. As she arrived in front of the armory she peeked inside. Aurion was right, it was in complete disarray. After she was done looking inside of it, she set her attention to the guard who was as a matter of fact, still napping away. Elsa rolled her eyes, waved her hand and an icy wind went past the guard who awoke in an instant. He looked at Elsa and tried to stand up.

“No please you looked so incredibly comfortable...” she said sarcastically.

“Lady Elsa! Please forgive me!” The guard said frightened.

Elsa just shook her head and yelled “Stay awake Milton!” as she walked away and headed to her room.


	4. The Banquet

Elsa was in her chambers, using her magic to change the appearance of her clothing.

“Hmm..purple? No...green? Clashes with Anna...brown? Definitely not.” Elsa said while changing in front of her mirror. Her mind quickly went to the stranger she met that afternoon. She thought him arrogant, yet handsome and intelligent. Without thinking, she waived her hand and her gown became a deep red, almost crimson. Her blonde hair laid down, a see through red cape draped behind her, a slit on the side showing some of her slender legs.

“Oh?” Elsa was surprised by the sudden transformation but didn’t hate it as she twirled in front of her mirror. With an approving smile and a nod of approval she exited her room and headed back towards Anna’s chamber.

Aurion and Vermiere arrived for the banquet in their formal military attire. A crimson suit, their military stripes on their left hand side of their chest, on the back the fiery wings of the Phoenix is shown. A ceremonial sword on the right hand side of their torso. They stand by awaiting their hosts to enter the foyer.

“Did ya bring it?” Asked Vermiere

“Did I bring it, I thought you were bringing it?” Replied Aurion

“Hell boy can’t ye do anything right?” Vermiere said checking his pockets frantically as Aurion was doing the same. They were looking for the letter of peace from King Alenstead. Aurion ran back to his room, checked his luggage, and found the letter as well as the folded flag they were presenting as a gift.

Aurion rejoined Vermiere who leaned in to whisper, “Just in time lad...” as the two observed the royal family descending down the stairs. Aurion’s eyes are immediately fixated on Elsa. Her body fitting perfectly in her dress, hugging each curve of her petite figure. Her hair was in a braid that draped over her left shoulder. Try as he may, Aurion couldn’t break his eyes from her.

As they walked down the stairs, Anna whispers to Elsa “it looks like the captain can’t take his eyes off of you.” Anna smiles at her sister and gestures in the direction of Aurion.

At the behest of her sister, Elsa glances toward Aurion. She takes one look at him and she cannot take her eyes off him as well. She’s never been one for interest in the opposite sex, but she can sense an awakening within herself that she’s never felt before. Her cheeks blush bright red, her pupils enlarged, and she can’t seem to stop fiddling with her hair.

“Captain, you clean your Self up quite nicely.” Elsa said as she approached Aurion, stopping in front of him and curtsying.

“Aurion, if you please your majesty, or do I call you something else since you’re no longer Queen?” Aurion asked as he bowed out of respect.

Elsa chuckled slightly and smiled, “Oh Elsa will do just fine cap, I mean, Aurion.”

“May I escort you to your seat?” He asked holding out his arm in a position that she could take his.

Elsa, looked at him and nodded her head before replying, “You May.” And giving him a playful smile. The two walked through as they were announced to the banquet.

“Presenting, her former majesty, Lady Elsa, Protector of the Forest and her escort, Our esteemed guest, from the nation of Pandrea, Captain Aurion Armstrong!” Announced the royal butler Kai.

Next, Anna and Vermiere were announced. Kristoff was not one for royal functions like this and chose not to attend.

“Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Anna Bjorgman of Arendelle and her escort from the nation of Pandrea, Sir Vermiere Harrison.” Kai announced.

Aurion walked Elsa over to her seat, pulling out her chair and pushing it in as she sat down. He walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat directly across from her.

Throughout the evening, Aurion would try and steal a look without being obvious, Elsa doing the same. After the third time that their eyes had met, Anna, taking notice of her sister, whispered in her ear, “I bet you your slice of chocolate cake he asks you to dance. You two keep looking at each other.” Anna gently elbowed Elsa’s side and nodded in gesture with a smile.

Elsa, flabbergasted by it, quickly gathered herself, looked at Anna, and said “You’re on.”

Aurion got up from his seat, took his knife and tapped it against his water goblet softly to get the rooms attention. The music stop and all of the guests had their eyes on him.

He cleared his throat before beginning, “Thank you. I wanted to take a slight moment out of this wonderful meal to extend not only my own gratitude but that of all of Pandrea as well. To the amazing staff that worked so hard to prepare and provide us with this gorgeous feast. You are the backbone of any kingdom.” He paused to applaud the staffers who were surprised by thankful for the gesture. “Next I would like to present Her Majesty with this personal letter from King Cliff Alenstead as well as the flag of Pandrea. The letter itself shows our intent for being a peaceful and friendly nation and that should you ever need it, you have the aide of Pandrea and it’s allies.”

Queen Anna rose from her seat as Aurion walked over to her, kneeled, presenting the flag and and the letter resting on top of it. Queen Anna accepted the gifts, handing them to Kai for safe keeping. She gestured for Aurion to rise and held out her hand and shook his.

Afterwards, Aurion turned to his knights and signaled them to stand. The knights followed their Captain’s command. They gave them faced Anna and gave the traditional Pandrean salute to her while in unison shouting “Long Live Arendelle!”

_____________________________________

About half an hour later, the guests of the banquet had begun to dance. Vermiere leaned in towards Aurion as he was trying to steal another glance at Elsa and said “You know lad, patience is a virtue, but stop being a fucking idiot and ask the gal to dance.”

He looked at Vermiere with his mouth slightly agape. Lost for words, he then took a sip of his water from his goblet, wiped his mouth with his napkin, got up from his seat, buttoned his coat, gathered his composure and proceeded to walk over to Elsa.

The servants had just laid out the slices of chocolate cake for the dessert course. It was fluffy and decadent, drizzled with a chocolate sauce and ok the side a swirl of whipped cream and a strawberry carved in the shape of a rose. Elsa was just about to take a bite of hers when Aurion had stood next to her chair.

“Pardon me,” Aurion said interrupting the bite of delicious cake she was about to partake in, “Lady Elsa, would you care to dance?” He finished extending his hand out.

Elsa, caught off guard, quickly drank some water before taking her napkin and wiping her mouth. Anna trying to keep her laughs to herself as she elbowed Elsa and gestured toward Aurion. Elsa stood up from her seat and said, “I’d be delighted to.”

“I’ll be taking that!” Anna said as she took Elsa’s dessert plate while her sister was getting up from the table.

The two made their way to the dance floor as the bands music began to slowdown from the more upbeat tone it had been playing. The music was now softer and much more intimate. Elsa, looked back at her sister, noticing that her slice of chocolate cake had been claimed by the likes of Anna and was now being consumed.

Aurion took Elsa and placed one hand at her waist, holding her other in his. The two began to dance slowly to the music.

Fully expecting her feet to be stepped on, she was pleasantly surprised that they never were.

“You’re very good at this.” Pointed out Elsa.

Aurion chuckled slightly, “Thank you. My father, while growing up, insisted I was taught the same way as a prince of Pandrea would. The manners, the studies, the etiquette, the ethics, etc.”

Elsa was impressed by this. She was used to most guards or knights being more about Braun than brains and was excited at the thought of someone having both.

“I’ve noticed that weather here is amazing, almost like it’s the perfect temperature.” Aurion notes as Elsa listened in.

“Well it helps when you have someone with magic who can basically control the elements.” She replied casually.

Aurion nodded in agreement, “Yes, I suppose that would help. What did Sir Kai mean when he called you Protector of the Forest?” He asked.

“Oh, you noticed that?” She said bashfully, “Well it’s kind of a long story.”

“I don’t mind.” Aurion said, smiling at her, looking into her eyes. Elsa could feel her heart start to race, starting to wonder what it was she was feeling.

“Well, it started one night when I was 8, Anna woke me up asking if I wanted to build a snowman...” she started. Elsa continued on and explained a brief version of her life events to Aurion. From being born with her power, to Anna’s memory loss, her coronation and finally to her ascension three years ago.

Their dancing eventually led them to walking about the palace grounds talking, exchanging stories of past adventures.

“That’s why I chose to follow the life of a paladin.” Aurion said, Elsa listening tentatively.

The two continued walking, unbeknownst to each other, and were holding each other’s hand while doing so.

The clock struck midnight.

Elsa hearing the clock, sighed slightly, “Aurion tonight has been wonderful but it is getting late.”

“It is, you’re right. May I escort you to your chambers?” He asked.

Elsa nodded with a smile on her face as she was able to steal a few more moments with a man she had started to know. After fifteen minutes or so, they arrived at her door.

“Well this is me.” Elsa said as she turned to face Aurion. Twiddling her fingers, looking at him deeply with her crystal blue eyes.

“Elsa tonight was by far amazing, thank you for showing me around.” Aurion said, looking Elsa in the eyes, their bodies close to one another, hands inside each others hands.

“The pleasure was all mine Aurion, you are truly a gentleman and I thank you for that.” Elsa finished. Her eyes fixated on his lips, her thoughts moving towards wanting more than hoping that their lips touch. 

“Then I suppose we should...just...” Aurion said as The two embrace each other. He began to lean in slightly, their eyes closed as their bodies touch and their lips meet. What could’ve seemed like an eternity was in fact only a few seconds. They separated from each other as they smiled at one another and Elsa disappeared into her room.


	5. Insomnia

Aurion, very happily went back to his room and replayed the nights events in his mind. He shut the door behind him and undressed from his uniform, placing it back into one of his trunks of luggage. He stretched some before placing on some light pants for sleeping and got into bed.

As he laid in bed, all he thought of was Elsa. He was absolutely in awestruck of her. She was beautiful, intelligent, well put together and he loved her stories.

_My god she’s beautiful. Those eyes. I swear those eyes are going to get me killed one day._

He continued to toss and turn.

_So she’s basically an immortal Goddess. And you’re a dumb fighter from a foreign land. She protects life and you have blood on your hands._

Fed up of not being able to sleep, Aurion put on some casual clothes. He stepped out from his room and asked one of the castle’s staff if there was an area where he could exercise and meditate.

“Yes Captain of course.” Replied Gerda, one of the staff. She obliged and led him to an open court yard where there was a track for running, martial art spar dummies and benches.

“Perfect. Thank you Lady Gerda.” Aurion told her. Gerda curtsied and continued back inside.

He sat down on the ground in the center, crosses his legs, closed his eyes and began to meditate. As he did, he was haunted by the past.  
____________________________________  


Those words...why’d he have to say those words.

He thought back to the night...that night. He was faring okay, it was about to be two on one. Aurion, then holding the rank of First Knight, had to hold off Antoine and Tyler long enough for Prince Cliff to finish the spell. They had possession of all seven crystals: Fire, water, thunder, wind, earth, shadow and light. All Cliff had to do was purify the Shadow Crystal with the combined power of his Angelic side and the Light Crystal.

Aurion didn’t have to win the two on one fight he was now facing...they just had to lose. He accepted his fate that he may not make it out alive.

As Antoine Sanders, the man who betrayed his father and Pandrea all those years ago, and King Tyler Fireleigh, the man who killed his father approached the sanctuary they were in, Aurion drew Heaven, the sword that had been his father’s and stood in front of Cliff who had called upon his angelic wings at that point.

“You got this right?” Cliff asked.

Aurion looked at him and held Heaven in one hand, bent down and picked up Cliff’s own weapon, the mythical blade made of Lifestone, a magical material handed down from the Alenstead line made out of a precious material said to unleash the wielders hidden power if found worthy.

He looked at Cliff, nodded and said, “I’m borrowing this.” He placed the weapon on his back and took his place in front of his best friend. This was it. The war they had fought for six years was at the point of either they were going to win, or they were going to lose.

“Well, well, well. Baby Armstrong here to avenge daddy?” Taunted Tyler. He had drawn Breaker, an overtly larger broad sword, a weapon larger than your average broad sword.

“Give is the crystals Aurion...bend the knee...you and Cliff both. No one else needs to die.” Antoine said, twirling the Lance of Atrophy, a weapon as legendary as Cliff or Aurion’s swords.

“Yeah...you see I could do that...or I could kill you both.” Said Aurion.

The three clashed in the blink of an eye while Cliff began to chant his spell. Five minutes must’ve gone by. Aurion was holding his ground but he couldn’t keep it up for much longer.

“You impress me Boy!” Tyler ridiculed Aurion, “Daddy definitely was as fun.”

Another five minutes passed. Metal clanking on metal, sparks exploding from where the weapons collided. Aurion was getting fatigued.

“Any fucking moment Cliff!” He called out.

Cliff was perplexed. It should’ve been working. “Something...somethings wrong!” It was in that instant Cliff remembered how his father King Harold was able to defeat the Taint, the evil of man that had possessed the Shadow Crystal as well as the King of Meribia Paul Wolfhaven.

“Aurion! My father used the Phoenix to purify King Wolfhaven and make the taint disappear!” Cliff said with defeat. The Phoenix has disappeared after the Great War.

“Then I guess I’ll improvise...keep chanting!” Aurion said. Not wanting Cliff to lose focus Aurion mustered what strength he had left to continue the fight.

The continuous onslaught brought on by Tyler’a ground combat combined with Antoine’s Dragoon fighting style was like fighting a war on two fronts. One directly in front of him and one above. Finally, Tyler was able to knock Aurion down and away twenty feet into a stone wall. In the fall Aurion had dropped Heaven.

“You are beaten Aurion...do not get up.” Said Antoine.

“Hey Antoine...piss off yeah?” Aurion said as he got up. He drew Legend from its resting place on his back. In that instance an electric green aura exploded around Aurion. He felt rejuvenated, stronger, faster, full of magic.

“Round two then...” Aurion said as he charged at the duo. He was just keeping them at bay before, but now he was taking the fight to them.

“Where the fuck is he getting this power!?” Tyler exclaimed.

“It’s Shane! That’s his ultimate technique...his overdrive. It fully enhances all of his abilities ten fold!” Antoine said while trying to parry Aurion’s strikes which were coming harder and faster. “Cliff’s Lifestone blade must’ve unlocked Aurion’s ability to use it.”

The three looked at one another. Aurion stomped the ground, kicking up Heaven which he had found himself right in front of and caught the blade by the hilt and was now dual wielding. Tyler and Antoine charged at Aurion. Aurion channeled magic around both blades and as Antoine jumped into the air, he anticipated where he would be, swinging Heaven at Antoine, a blue arc of holy magic shot out and struck true knocking Antoine out of the air, while at the same time he shot another arc from Legend and connected with Tyler.

The two were exhausted. One stood at each side of Aurion and each tried a final attack. Aurion parried by spinning in a circle, the two blades he wielded knocking each of their own weapons away and as they had stepped closer to Aurion, when he stopped spinning, he was able to land killing blows to each of them by stabbing them both through the chest.

Tyler fell and a small shadow escaped from him and flew back to the Shadow Crystal. Antoine still had a few breathes of life in him. He dropped his lance, placing his hand on Aurion’s shoulder, and spoke his last words to him.

“Aurion...thank you.” He muttered out with tears of joy in his eyes as he succumbed to his wound. The green aura left Aurion as he fell to his knees completely exhausted and drained.

In that moment another shadow left Antoine and returned to the Crystal. It was only then a bright light engulfed the sanctuary. Cliff’s spell was complete. The shadow crystal had been purified fully, the taint no longer existing. The two hosts that it had inhabited laid dead and therefore couldn’t sustain it anymore.  
_____________________________________  
_Why! Why did he have to say that? Was there a way..could I have saved him?_

Aurion stopped his meditation and decided to ware himself out with physicality. He took his shirt off, started some light stretching before running around the track that was the perimeter of the courtyard.

More thoughts of Elsa began to creep into his head before doubt tried to set in.

_What’s wrong with you? She’s royalty! She could never be involved with someone like you! The Crystal War Hero...The Tyrant Slayer...some hero you are. Murderer is more like it. How could anyone love you?_

After thirty minutes of straight sprinting the courtyard, Aurion decided to take some frustrations out on the sparring dummies.

Meanwhile, Elsa couldn’t sleep either. She tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable in any way. Her mind was racing like a couple of thoroughbreds. She never felt this way before. She never had a crush, much less the feeling of wanting a man in every way you could imagine.

She longed for another chance to taste his lips. To feel his body on hers. But more importantly she had this odd sense of security with him. Almost as if she could be herself and it didn’t matter.

_How could spending a few hours with someone, how could one kiss lead to all of what I’m feeling inside?_ She thought to herself.

“Elsa stop it, you just met the man. Didn’t you scold Anna for the very same thing six years ago.” She Said out loud. She got up from her bed, placed on her silk robe over her nightgown and walked over to her window. She looked out at the stars and saw the glow of the moon peeking through glass. She started to gaze around the area and looked down to the courtyard. Below she could see a shirtless man running around the track. She could tell that it was Aurion, and against her judgement, she decided to go down and watch him.

By the time Elsa reached the courtyard Aurion was sparing with the dummies. It must’ve been 3 in the morning. The moonlight bright and illuminating the area. Elsa sat at a nearby bench and watched as Aurion sparred with the dummy. She watched as he meticulously used the mastery of his craft and attacked and defended against the dummy. She also noticed how his back glistened with sweat dripping down his body. His exposed abdomen showing defined and sculpted muscles. She could feel her body heat rising, her heart beat racing, her inhibitions wanting to let go.

Aurion finished his sparring session with the dummy, definitely leaving it in need of repair, and went to the bench where he had his shirt and a towel he had brought down with him. To his surprise, as he went to reach for the towel he saw Elsa sitting there holding it for him.

“Need to dry off?” She asked raising an eyebrow with a crooked smile. Aurion smiled at her, loving the sense of confidence he was getting from her. He reached out, grabbed the towel from her and started drying his face and body off from the sweat. “Maybe I could escort you to your chambers this time.” She asked.

Aurion places the towel over one of his shoulders and grabbed his shirt from the bench. He then reached out to Elsa helping her up. Grabbing her hand the two started to walk back inside.

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you or anyone else for that matter.” Aurion said to Elsa as the two walked back to Aurion’s room.

“Oh not at all, I couldn’t sleep and I happen to see you out there and decided to come down. I wasn’t disturbing your vigorous training was I?” She asked teasingly as he shook his head no with a smile. She was biting her lip seductively and continued, “but something tells me,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “you could use a distraction.” She finished playfully saying as the pair arrived in front of his room.

Aurion, his adrenaline pumping from his work out, his senses blinded by the pheromones that were coming off of Elsa got closer to her and pulled her in, his right hand on the small of her back. Their eyes locking, hearts racing. Neither of them could contain themselves and their lips met for a second time that night.


	6. For The First Time

Elsa’s arms wrapped around Aurion’s neck as he held her closer. His left hand reaching for the door handle to the room, opening it and the two disappearing inside, the door shutting behind them.

She had an intoxicating fragrance about her, just one inhale of it and Aurion succumbed to his more physical nature. With every touch, every kiss, every embrace, their hearts raced faster and faster for each other.

Elsa undid her robe and let it fall to the ground like a cascading waterfall. Aurion moved his lips from hers, kissed her face, moving to her neck and moving up and down it. His hands, caressing and discovering her body for the first time.

She had never felt a mans touch before except for their kiss earlier that night. It was a new feeling, a new sensation. A soft moan escaped from her with every kiss on her neck. His hands and arms kept her close to him, she felt safe.

The two started to undress each other in the moonlight. She undid her hair from the braid it had been in and it was flowing freely. While examining Aurion’s body, her fingers traced scars, old wounds from battles. It didn’t bother him in the slightest. She was being gentle. They two lovers began to press lips again.

Aurion picked Elsa up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down as if it were a bed of Roses. He brushed some hair from her face that had covered it. She relished in the warmness of his hand on her face as held it and looked her in the eyes.

Their breathing had become synchronized as the two became one. Elsa could not believe what she was feeling. It hurt at first but she got used to it. She was a virgin after all. The sensation was a rush and a relaxation at the same time. The two continued to lock lips as they went through the motions of making love.

She rubbed his back while he was on top of her, caressing it up and down. She would let moans of pleasure escape from her mouth whenever they broke away from kiss. She always thought she was saving herself for someone special, maybe she had found him. So many feelings, emotional and physical, were running throughout her body and her mind.

Ten minutes passed by when all of a sudden she felt a shock in her system. Her soft moans had turned into passionate screams. Calling out her new lovers name over and over again. She felt an intense heat from her abdomen then it reached out to the rest of her muscles. Then for a second her entire body contracted. Her mind went blank. Nothing mattered in that moment, only this and him. Every concern she had, every worry, every minute detail in her life went away. After she was finished she felt another sensation, the feeling of Aurion releasing inside her as well.

He collapsed on the bed next her, kissing her more and more. He held her in his eyes for a few more moments before she cuddled onto his chest, twirling her finger on him, trying to catch her breath.

“Wow, is it like that every time?” She asked.

Aurion looked at her and asked, “Was this your first time?” While running his hand along her bare back. He didn’t care if it was or not, in that bed, in that room, and in that moment it was only the two then in the world.

Elsa realized she had given up her level of inexperienced.

“Oh I hope it wasn’t too bad.” She said cringing, “You being a war hero, well I’ve heard stories of other soldiers at war and their, umm, companionships you could say.” She said bashfully.

Good job Elsa, he’ll never want to experience making love to you again.

“You were absolutely perfect.” He said kissing Elsa again.

Elsa laid her head on his chest and fell asleep in an instant.

Aurion thought to himself as he stared at the beautiful specimen that laid on him fast asleep. I’m either the luckiest man alive, or I’m in real trouble. He tried to shake the thought off. He held Elsa a little tighter and tried to sleep as well.

A couple of hours passed by, still dark outside, Elsa began to dream an uneasy dream. She could barley make out the images. She saw fire everywhere, just then a pale horse rode by her and as it passed, in her line of vision she saw a lifeless body in the middle of the field that was in front of her. She tried to see who it was but she had to get closer.

Elsa walked towards the corpse. She saw man laying in a pool of his own blood, an arrow sticking out from his leg, another wound on his side still fresh, and what appeared to be a stab wound from a sword in the center of his back.

_Who is this poor soul!?_ She thought. Elsa, wanting to find out this identity of the poor slain man. What she didn’t notice that was nearby the body, a familiar sword, the hilt wrapped in a blue leather, the hand guard in the shape of angel wings. She turned the body over and looked into the lifeless eyes of Aurion. Before she had a chance to scream in horror, Elsa herself was impaled with a sword from behind as she saw it go through her chest.

She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She didn’t want to wake up Aurion who was still sleeping. She checked her own chest and and saw no sign of a wound. She then looked at Aurion, gazing at his chest ensuring it kept rising and falling. He was alive and so was she. She laid back down and cuddled closer to him, falling back asleep.


	7. The Morning After

The next morning, as they laid together, Elsa woke up a little bit before Aurion did. She looked down at him, he was sleeping peacefully. She bent down and kissed his forehead. Afterwards, she got out of the bed, placed her night gown back on, put her robe on and peaked out the door to check the hallway. The coast was clear. Elsa exited the room and quietly shut the door behind herself. She walked past the royal family’s dinning room and saw that Anna was already sitting down eating breakfast with Kristoff.

Elsa entered the room, “Good morning!” She exclaimed hugging her sister from behind and then she walked over to the window in the room. Looking out the window, Elsa said to her sister, “Isn’t it such a wonderful day Anna? Wouldn’t you agree Kristoff?”

Kristoff nodded in agreement and was looking over documents. Anna, taking a moment from eating her piece of bread replied, “Yes...yes it is.” Looking strangely at her sister, noticing her strange behavior, had sat down at the table and started eating.

“Well I’m off to feed Sven and the other reindeer. I’ll meet you at the demonstration later.” He said, giving his wife a kiss before departing. He waived to Elsa as he passed by and had gone from the room.

Noticing an increase amount of intake in food, Anna curiously had asked, “Worked up an appetite have we?”

Elsa, trying not to choke on the bite of food she had just scarfed down, chased her breakfast with a glass of orange juice before replying, “I’m not entirely sure what you mean...” as she started to blush incredibly red.

“Uh-huh” said Anna skeptically, “So how do you feel about Aurion’s points of penetration?” She asked, referring to the weak points he had pointed out in their safety and security.

“Really, really good...” Elsa unknowingly replied while smiling largely. Her mind replaying what she had just experienced hours ago for the first time.

Her sisterly intuition had kicked in. “Okay...spill. Now.” Anna said.

Elsa, realizing there was no way out of her sisters interrogation, started in, “Okay, so I may be a hypocrite.”

“How so?” Asked Anna a little puzzled.

“Remember when I said you can’t possibly have feelings for someone you just met?” Said Elsa

“Yeah, the whole thing including an ice palace and poor choice in men. Oh I think I get it! You’re saying you have feelings for the captain!” Exclaimed Anna, “Well you two looked awful cozy at the banquet, thanks again for that extra chocolate cake by the way. But you think you have feelings for him?”

“One, you’re not welcome. Two, I don’t know!” Elsa claimed, put her face in her hands before speaking again, “But last night I couldn’t sleep, I looked out of my window and saw Aurion working out in the courtyard so I went down stairs to talk to him some more. We walked back to his chambers and well, one thing led to another and we...” Elsa suggestively gestured with a wink and a clicking noise with her mouth.

Anna’s jaw dropped. “Elsa! With a man you just met!” She wasn’t passing judgement, Anna could careless that it was someone she had just meant, who was she to talk? She tried to marry a man she had just met before. All she wanted to make sure was that her sister was happy in life.

Elsa put her face in her palms again, “I know, I know. But...” she paused and lifted her face up, “He’s an honorable man. He was so gentle with me. We talked for hours last night. I don’t know Anna, I’ve never felt this way before.” She said with a sweet smile.

Anna went over and hugged her sister. “Elsa, having feelings is no crime. Remember, me being rash and wanting to marry someone I had just met was crazy, but feelings are real, even at that the time I felt my feelings for Hans.” Anna said comforting Elsa. “But, since you have done ‘it’...well?” Anna asked looking for details.

Elsa chuckled slightly and looked around to make sure no one else was around, “Are they all so...big? I mean this thing...” Elsa finished, her eyes widening, holding up a rather large loaf of bread for reference. “And it felt soooooo good. Does it always feel so good?” She finished.

Anna, flabbergasted, “Umm I don’t know. Kristoff is the only man I’ve been with, so I can’t say about the size. But, uhh, good for you.” Anna embarrassingly said. “So, do you think you want to keep seeing him? He did suggest yesterday during the meeting staying for a few months to better train our forces. I see his point, it’s better to be prepped for the worst.” Anna continued, “General Mattias is meeting with the captain this morning in the courtyard to partake in training exercises with some of our soldiers and Pandreas.”

“I’d like to. I want to get to know him better. You know me, I’ve never had the feeling or desire to date. I hope he just feels the same.” Elsa said drinking some juice. “And I’ll be observing as well, I have a feeling he didn’t take our little skirmish yesterday seriously. I’d be lying if I didn’t also want to sneak a peak of him in action.” Elsa said giggling slightly, taking another sip of her juice.

“From what we heard last night, I think you saw quite a bit of action.” Anna joked, watching Elsa spit her juice out in shock.

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was taking place between Vermiere and Aurion.

“You just couldn’t keep it in your trousers couldn’t ya?” Vermiere said laughing, shaking his head, “I had to listen to that all night.”

Aurion cleared his throat some before responding, “Sorry about that. But Uncle, this woman...” he paused, “There’s just something about her. I don’t know what it is, but I want to find out.” He said thinking about her.

Aurion looked at the clock on the wall before giving orders to Vermiere. “I’d like you to gather the garrison, I want to do exercises in the courtyard with the Arendelle forces in 45 minutes.”

Vermiere nodded as Aurion donned his armor, crimson in color, a golden colored cape fell behind. To his side he had Heaven. Aurion went down stairs and met with the Garrison that he had brought, a group of 12 able bodied Pandrean knights.

He led them to the courtyard and had them file in three rows of four. In front of them were Aurion and Vermiere. Standing next to the Arendelle forces was General Mattias. Aurion met with Gen. Mattias and went over the rules for the exercise.

“Now Captain, whatever you have in mind, I think the men here would much rather have a show.” Smirked the smug General.

“I see, what we’re you thinking sir?” Aurion asked, “Oh and if you would be a bit more open minded, I’m not sure if you noticed but I have brought 3 female knights with me. Pandrea is quite progressive.”

General Mattias looked around the Pandrean knights and on second glance did notice the 3 female knights. “My apologies captain. Quite forward of you to allow females to train with males.” He said.

“They fight alongside them, not just train. I guarantee you general that one of my female knights would best any of your males.” Aurion said with great confidence.

General Mattias shook his head, “I’m sure. However, I was thinking of a skirmish, between yourself and I. I am quite the gifted swordsman. You see, I don’t believe you have what it takes to teach us anything new.” He said drawing his sword. Without hesitation he swung at Aurion.

Being always on guard and aware for the most part, Aurion stood still. He knew that the blade coming at him didn’t have the reach. Aurion didn’t even blink. Mattias was thrown off. By this time, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff has taken seats on some benches near by watching. Vermiere went over to the trio explaining what was happening.

“You see your majesty, I’m sure ye noticed that the captain didn’t try to dodge, he was able to measure by eye that the generals sword didn’t have the reach.” Vermiere explained standing next to them.

“You didn’t event try to dodge!?” He exclaimed, “If you don’t know the basics of combat then we...” he started before Aurion interrupted him.

“I didn’t dodge because the movement would’ve been unnecessary and a waste of energy. Your blade never had the reach from the distance your body was at.” Aurion explained, “First rule I learned about combat General, every bit of stamina counts. Was that all you wanted to demonstrate?” Aurion asked. Aurion hadn’t noticed Elsa sitting nearby. Mattias was upset, he felt disrespected. He began to launch a flurry of attacks at Aurion, this time within the reach of his blade. Before the first one could reach, Aurion had closed his eyes, drawing Heaven from its sheath and blocked each attack. The sound of steel clashing with each blocked strike.

The crowd was stun. The Arendelle side was at least, but for the the Pandrean knights this was just a basic teaching of their captain’s. Mattias kept up his strikes up for only another couple of moments, Aurion blocking each as they came, more and more with ease. Mattias was panting from the exhaustion that he had put himself in.

Aurion, not wanting the general to collapse decided to end it. As Mattias brought his sword up getting ready for another swing, Aurion took Heaven and scanned the blade, infusing it with holy magic.

Elsa took notice of this technique and thought it most intriguing. With a quick step and what appeared to be a slight twitch of Heaven, that was seen in the blink of an eye, Aurion was on the other side of Mattias. Aurion sheathed his sword as 2/3 of the sword fell between them sticking into the ground.

Aurion turned to Mattias, “You exhausted yourself General.” Aurion said while walking to the front of where the groups of soldiers were, “Stamina is one of the many keys of combat. Powerful strikes, such as the Generals, are only as good as you can keep them up. Now I have brought 12 knights with me, in addition to Sir Harrison and myself. With her majesty’s permission, I would like for us to stay for a few months, training your forces up.” Aurion looked over to where Anna was and the queen stood up. Aurion noticed Elsa and gave her a quick glance and smile before re-focusing to which Elsa reciprocated.

“Captain Armstrong, Arendelle welcomes Pandrea to aid in whatever way you can.” Anna said bowing her head, “General Mattias, I believe you will need a new sword.” Anna finished as herself, Kristoff and Elsa walked back into the castle. Elsa took a final glance back at Aurion and smiled.


	8. The Forest

Later that week, after the first joint training sessions between Arendelle and Pandrea had completed, Aurion was walking toward his chambers to change out of his armor when passing by him in the hall he saw a familiar beauty waiting for him.

She stood there against the wall, checking her nails, playing with her braided blonde hair. She was wearing a familiar blue dress, Aurion had seen it in some of the paintings in the castle. She looked up from her nails to Aurion as he approached her.

“Lady Elsa, how is your day?” He stopped to ask, while looking around for anyone.

Elsa looked around for anyone coming by as well and when no one did went up to Aurion, embracing him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. She then grabbed his arm and they started to walk toward his room.

“My day is going fine Captain. That was quite the show you put on with the General. ” She commented as the two begin to walk in the hallway. “Where did you learn how to infuse magic into your weapon?” She asked.

Aurion, impressed by her observations replied, “It’s more of an advanced technique, but you noticed that?” He asked her.

Elsa nodded “I did. I also noticed you were holding back against the General. How come?” She asked out of curiosity. Though they had spent every night together, she hadn’t has the chance to ask him this. After a moment, the two arrived outside of his room.

“I’ll explain after I change out of this armor.” He said, kissing her cheek and then entering his room. Elsa followed in behind him. He was somewhat surprised, giving her a slightly shocked look.

“What? I wanted a show.” She said biting her bottom lip, looking at him up and down. Aurion just smiled shaking his head as he took his armor off and put it away. He changed into some casual clothes, blue denim and a white long sleeved shirt. He put his boots back on and looked back up at Elsa who was gazing longingly at him, playing with her hair. He went over and kissed her before they exited the room.

He continued from where he left off, “I didn’t want to show off.” Aurion said, “He was being arrogant and it would’ve been easy. But that’s not why I’m here. And he’s not my enemy, and he isn’t King Alenstead, there was no need for me to try any harder than I did.”

“You spar with your King?” Elsa asked puzzled, “but aren’t you tasked with protecting him?”

Aurion chuckled slightly, “Yes, but that also includes making sure he is able to protect himself. King Alenstead is also more like you. He was born with magic. Very powerful magic that he inherited from his mother.”

“Hmm, is that why you weren’t surprised by my magic?” Asked Elsa.

“Yes, I’ve been around magic my entire life. I learned how to control it even though I wasn’t born with it. I took my training in becoming a paladin very seriously.” Aurion explained.

“I see, so that was holy magic you used yesterday.” Said Elsa. “You might be surprised by some aspects of my magic. You haven’t met Olaf yet.”

“Who’s Olaf?” Aurion asked curiously.

“Well... he’s kind of, sort of, an enchanted snow man.” She said bashfully.

Aurion had a blank look on his face. Shaking it off, he replied “You know what...I believe it. I’ve seen stranger things.”

“Where is Olaf?”

“He’s spending time with his little brothers...that’s a story for another time.” Elsa said.

The two kept walking and talking, arm in arm for the next hour or so until they found themselves outside near the woods.

Elsa turned to Aurion, “Aurion, do you trust me?” She asked.

Aurion looked at her, gazing into the eyes that he can’t help but feel like home in. He touched her face, leaned in and kissed her. “I do trust you Elsa.” He said with a smile.

Elsa smiles back at him and buries her head in his chest. She then went to the edge of the forest where a lake was about twenty feet away and summoned the water sprit. Just then a horse comprised of water came out of the lake and bows it’s head to her. She pet its head and mane as the horse bowed to Elsa.

“Nokk, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Elsa said.

She gestured to Aurion to come near. Aurion walks toward Elsa and the horse and puts a hand out. Aurion reached out and much to his surprise, he is able to pet the horse on the head. Elsa mounts the horse, it’s body solidifying into ice. She then gestures to Aurion to get on as well. Aurion, trusting Elsa, does so.

“Is it too cold?” She asks.

Aurion just smiles and replies “No not at all. These pants are pretty thick. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway.”

Elsa perked up hearing those words and the two rode off.

Not after long the two arrived in the deeper part of the forest to a cabin. It was comprised of stone, if you were to measure it, it would be about 2000 sqft in size.

“This is my home. My real home. I know it’s not a castle...” Elsa began.

“No, I love it, its quaint.” Said Aurion, embracing Elsa from behind, kissing the top of her head. She loved being embraced this way. Every second she spends with Aurion the more at home she feels. She has felt more at home with him even more than the forest and all of nature. She didn’t feel it was possible. The two go inside the cabin where Elsa readies some warm tea.

“May I ask you something?” Aurion said. He had sat down on a love seat in the living room.

“Of course you may.” Elsa said while climbing into Aurion’s lap kissing his cheek.

“So if the forest is your home, how come you’re in Arendelle so much? I mean I understand the family aspect of it with your sister.” Aurion asked.

Elsa sipped her tea, thought for a moment and replied, “I’ve only been spending so much time there as of recently. Anxious because of Anna and her pregnancy but also I’ve had a strange feeling it’s where I’m needed right now. It started a few months ago and the spirits told me that’s where I needed to be.” Elsa took another sip of her tea. “I found my purpose being here in nature. I loved my life in Arendelle with Anna, I loved being Queen. But I always felt out of place.”

Aurion sampled his tea as well, it had a good earthy taste.

“I can relate. Well, sort of. Some times I get this odd feeling that I...” Aurion stopped mid sentence.

Elsa, looked up at him and told him, “It’s okay. You can tell me.” She caressed his face, trying to get Aurion to open up.

Aurion sighed before continuing, “It sounds arrogant, but I feel I’m meant for more. And I don’t mean fame. I can’t stand the amount I have now.” He paused before continuing, “Elsa, what do you know about the Crystal War?” He asked.

“Not much I’m afraid. It happened so far away from Arendelle, and with my up bringing as I’ve told you, we were shut off from the world, no thanks to me.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I still feel so responsible for Anna being so alone growing up.”

“Hey...” Aurion said, now holding her closer. “None of that was your fault.” He took his hand and gently held her face to face his before leaning in and kissing her soft lips. “Have you ever talked to her about it?”

She shook her head no before Elsa reciprocated the kiss by keeping their lips locked for a good while. She loved how her lover tasted. “Mmm, now you were saying about the war? From what I read, and I quote, ‘Pandrea won the war and returned the crystals to their resting place.’ And something about you single handily defeating the masterminds. Anna mentioned something, a nickname. How did it start anyway?”

“The nickname isn’t important. Saying that I single handily defeat them...That’s the fairy tale version. King Alenstead was able to defeat the taint of the shadow crystal and purify it yes, but not before I had to...” Aurion paused for another few seconds, “Not before I exacted revenge. The war itself, started with my fathers death.”

“Revenge? Wanting to avenge his death?” Elsa asked sitting up straighter wanting to listen fully.

Aurion looked blankly out into the open and finally nodded. “We were on training exercises. He wanted to show myself and Cliff the crystal palace north of Pandrea. The home of the Crystals of power. Upon arriving, my father could see the palace on fire, it had been attacked. He was Captain at the time, he had ordered Vermiere, Cliff and myself to ride back to the nearest outpost and bring back the squadrons that were stationed to help. My father and General Antoine Sanders, one of his closest friends, stayed behind to start reconnaissance. They were immediately ambushed.” Aurion paused for a moment, his eyes filling with tears.

Elsa put their teas down and took his hands, trying to comfort him.

Aurion continued, “At some point, my father was wounded and apparently so was Antoine. My father went on and faced multiple enemies on his own, all without his armor because it was weighing him down with his wound. He found himself faced against King Tyler Fireleigh of Fireleigh...King Harold, Cliffs father, found my fathers body, a sword in the back and riddled with arrows. By the look of things, he had defeated 50 men on his own before succumbing to his injuries.” Aurion said, a single tear dropping down his face.

Elsa reaches up and wiped his tear away, kissing his cheek and holding Aurion close to her. “That must’ve been really hard. So you avenged him by killing King Fireleigh?” She asked.

He nodded, “You see the evil of the taint had possessed some people. Only I wasn’t aware they were just possessed. I killed them both. It was only after, when the taint had no other host, was King Alenstead able to purify the shadow crystal. But because I defeated the the top two masterminds of the war, they reign me in as some kind of hero. I feel anything but.”

“Both?” She had asked.

“Antoine had been possessed by the taint years earlier...while he was, he tricked my father saying he couldn’t go on to help him. He was the one who stabbed him in the back...literally.” Aurion finished. He didn’t want to continue but knew he had to face what he had been holding onto for two years.

“That must’ve been difficult.” Elsa said.

“It wasn’t is the terrible part. The fight I had with them was difficult, I had to fight them both at the same time. It was a time of war, or at least that’s what I keep telling myself. I’ve killed before, battle after battle...” he paused for a moment to sigh, “It gets tiring.” He finished closing his eyes.

Elsa rubbed his face, stroking her fingers in his hair. He opened his eyes. Elsa looked him deep in them before speaking, “You are good, I know it, I feel it. I don’t know where this is leading but I feel connected to you Aurion.” Elsa finished as she decided to get up from Aurion’s lap.

She took their tea cups and placed them on a table. “Tell me, do they have hot springs in Pandrea?” Elsa asked as he got up from the love seat. Waving her hand, her dress turned into nothing, displaying nothing but her perfect physique. Elsa walked toward her back door of her cabin and looked back at Aurion, teasing him with her eyes.

Aurion quickly got up from the couch and undressed, following her to the outdoors. There he saw a body of water, steam rising out of it. He watched as Elsa got in, placing her back against a wall. Using her finger, she signaled to Aurion to join her with a devilish smile. He happily obliged.


	9. Closer

The couple were relaxing in the hot springs, Elsa was straddling Aurion, kissing him deeply. He was holding her close, rubbing his hands all along her back. They parted lips.

“Aurion, you make me feel so alive. I was happy, believe me I was completely happy before meeting you. It’s been a week since we’ve met, I don’t know why I’m feeling the way I do, but I do.” She said confessing her feelings to him.

Aurion looked Elsa in the eyes, “Elsa, I was perfectly fine going through life by myself, but you found me.” He finished. A gasp of air escaped her, she was head over heels falling for this man.

After fifteen minutes in the hot spring, the two couldn’t contain each other any longer. He got out of the hot spring, leading her out as well by the hand before picking her up, her leg at wrapping around him. Aurion carried Elsa to the bed room and the two began to make love.

Afterwards, they cuddled together on the bed, tangled up in each others arms and legs. The both felt so at ease and in such a state of bliss being with each other. Elsa wondered if this would last.

She looked up at him, using the sheet the cover herself as she sat up. She looked nervous. Aurion looked at her and sat up as well, he could sense something was making Elsa feel uneasy.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I...I need to say something to you.” She said. Aurion nodded and was at full attention. Elsa breathed in deeply. “I meant it. What I said in the hot spring, I meant it. That wasn’t something that I was saying in the heat of the moment. How do you want to continue? I don’t want to be just a notch on your belt, some foreign conquest you’ll brag about.” Elsa finished.

Aurion looked at her but didn’t dare touch her. He had meant what he had said as well and was hurt she didn’t believe him. He started his reply, “I meant what I said as well. I don’t know what impression you have of me, but I guarantee you that I am not like some run of the mill tavern hopper. I immediately felt an attraction to you and in a short time that attraction has developed into feelings.”

“I...I didn’t know.” Elsa said, feeling slightly guilty, she could sense she had hurt his feelings and wanted to look away.

Aurion decided then to hold her hand and kiss it. “Elsa, it’s okay to have doubts, and I appreciate that you wanted to communicate those doubts with me instead of keeping the feelings inside.” He leaned in and kissed her, she reciprocating the kiss. “What else is troubling you?”

Elsa thought about telling him of her dream the other night but decided against it. She cuddled closer to him. “I want to know more about you. Tell me more about your family. What was your father’s name? Do you have any siblings?”

Aurion rubbed her arm, holding her close as they laid together. “My fathers name was Shane. He was a good man. Honorable. Great fighter. I learned how to act from him, how to be a better person, a better fighter.” He paused for a moment. “I have one younger brother. We aren’t very close. He...had some issues after my father died.”

“What sort of issues?” Elsa asked curiously.

“He started to forget everything father had taught us. He quit his knight training, abandoned us during the war. Started to travel the world. Anytime he would come home, even after the war, we would get into some huge fight.” Aurion said.

“But he’s still your brother.” Elsa said.

“Which is why I try every time we see each other, I try to talk to him, get him to open up. He just won’t. He rather slowly destroy himself.” Aurion said. “What about you? Why did your parents keep you so sheltered? I know it had something to do with your magic but you never really explained.”

Elsa sighed and looked up at Aurion and kissed him. “It’s my fault. And before you say it’s not please let me finish.” She said as Aurion nodded. “One night when I was eight, Anna was five. She knew about my powers, and we would play with the snow all the time. My how we loved to play in the snow. Build snowmen, sledding, ice skate, you name it. I had confidence in my abilities then, it was before the Great Freeze that I told you about. We were up late, way past our bed time. As we were playing, Anna was jumping from snow pile to snow pile as I would make them. She went higher and higher, I couldn’t keep up. I slipped on the ice below me and she jumped before I could get another pile to break her fall.”

Elsa stopped for a moment, tears forming in her eyes. “In order to save her I shot an ice beam and hit her in the head and was able to slow her fall and push her back to a small pile of snow on the ground. My emotions made me lose control. I was scared. I was only a child. I called out for our parents. My father was furious. He and my mother took us to the Valley of the Trolls where we met the rock trolls. Their leader Pabbie altered Anna’s memory and healed her from my ice. After that my parents separated us. They closed off the palace gates. It’s my fault she grew up so alone. All in an effort to keep my powers a secret.” Elsa finished. The tears in her eyes subsiding.

“Does she know?” Asked Aurion.

Elsa shook her head. “No, I don’t want to taint our parents memory any further. All she knows is that there was an accident when we were young and our parents felt it best to keep my powers a secret. She thinks because she was so young is why she doesn’t remember.”

“Honey I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine living with that kind of guilt, that kind of pressure.” Aurion said as he held Elsa close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as well. She couldn’t believe how safe she felt with him.

“Let’s get some sleep Aurion.” Elsa said as she kissed him good night. The two laid down, holding each other as they drifted off.

Later in the night as they laid together asleep, Elsa began having another terrible premonition. She saw Arendelle on fire. Buildings and streets scorched, innocent people dying.

She saw wounded soldiers in the street, but she couldn’t tell where they were from other than the Arendellean ones. She also saw a shadowy figure laughing, hearing the words, ‘Revenge is mine!’

Lastly, she saw Aurion, in her arms, lifeless. It was then a voice spoke to her in her dreams as she saw a bright light.

_The son will suffer as the father did unless the power of the fifth is sacrificed._

The emotions and uneasiness woke her from her sleep as she shot straight up, holding the bed sheet close to her chest as she shot out an ice beam in the air. Aurion woke up hearing her scream.

“Elsa what’s the matter?” He asked putting his arms around her trying to console her.

Elsa was out of breath, but was aware that Aurion was next to her and alive. She held him closely not wanting to let go.

“It’s okay.” He said rubbing his hands and arms soothingly on her, “It was just a dream honey.”

Elsa looked up at Aurion, held him closer for a few more minutes and then kissed him. “Let’s go back to sleep.” She said as the two laid back down, Aurion holding her close to comfort her. He rubbed her back some to soothe her until she fell back asleep.

Not wanting to worry her, he kept quiet, trying not to breath to hard as she slowly fell back asleep on him. Aurion lay awake, partially wanting to keep an eye on Elsa to ensure she slept well, and partially to think about what’s happening inside of him. He felt his heart wanting to jump out of his chest whenever he was with her yet at the same time he felt so safe and secure. She seemed so much more than a Goddess. She was so human. So extravagant but humble at the same time.

He was falling in love with her, he couldn’t help it, he hoped that he could at least hide it for a while.


	10. How to Save a Life

After about another six weeks, the intense training regimen that Aurion had put the Arendellean forces on was beginning to take their toll. With Queen Anna’s permission he had begun to recruit more able bodied citizens to join the ranks. He had asked Elsa to help as well. Her ability to create live practice dummies of snow and ice helped greatly.

It was a mid afternoon in November, the leaves had been falling off the trees and all around the courtyard. Two Arendelle soldiers were sparring, using their newly learned training to try and perfect it.

“Ha! You’ll have to do better than that Tomas!” Said a young man, barely 17 years of age.

“Dream on Jaysun!” Said Tomas, another young soldier.

The two were doing well for the most part. While he was keeping an eye out on them, Aurion went over to speak with Elsa.

“Thank you again for your help, I think the live practice is really helping them.” He said to her. Elsa just smiled back and nodded. The two had pretty much been inseparable. Aurion, being the proper Knight he was, even asked for Anna and Kristoff’s blessing in just dating Elsa. Elsa felt slightly embarrassed by it but ultimately thought it was cute and just Aurion being his gentlemanly self.

“What are we doing tomorrow night?” She asked him.

“Tomorrow night? What are you...oh God Damn it Vermiere.” Aurion said realizing what she was implying. “He told you didn’t he?” He asked.

Elsa nonchalantly replied, “I’m not sure what you mean.” She begun to whistle and look in other directions before giving in to the ‘cut the crap’ look that her boyfriend was now giving her. “Oh okay fine, yes I did ask him when your birthday was, all you would tell me was that it was in November. I wanted to make it special for you.” She said placing her hand on his arm lovingly.

Aurion sighed, he knew she meant well, but he hadn’t told her why he never said anything about his birthday. It was as good as time as ever.

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell you when you asked.” He said, she standing at full attention waiting for him to finish. “My father, my birthday is also the anniversary of his death. That’s why I don’t celebrate it, I feel like I’m celebrating his death if I do.”

Elsa quickly looked and saw no one was looking at them and she grabbed his hand and led him to the hallway behind them and kissed him in the shadows. “Aurion, I’m so sorry. But do you think your father would want you to feel that way? I want to celebrate your birthday because I’m grateful you were born.” She said holding him close to her.

Aurion looked into her eyes, caressing her face, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. He gave in, “Okay, but only because I have a feeling you’ve already done some planning and I’ve heard stories about the attention to detail you have.” He said with a smile.

“Mhmm.” She said nodding, “I’ll have to tell you about the time I got sick on Anna’s birthday a few years back.” She said as the two returned to the practice field.

Aurion observed the soldiers practicing when a blood curdling scream was heard.

“GOD NO!” screamed Jaysun. He was standing in horror as he was no longer holding his sword. The blade was now in Tomas’ abdomen. Tomas took the blade out and fell to the ground bleeding profusely onto the fallen amber and brown leaves that were now turning from crunchy to soft being soaked in blood.

Aurion, Vermiere and Elsa ran over to the crowd that was now gathering around the dying soldier.

“Get out of the fucking way!” Called out Aurion, trying to get through. He ripped the cape from his armor and tried to stop the bleeding. Elsa knelt down and checked for a pulse.

“His pulse is fading, there...there’s too much blood, he isn’t going to make it.” Elsa concluded as she got up from her kneeling position. She tried to get Aurion to stand but couldn’t get him to budge.

“Aurion he’s gone...” she tried to tell him. Aurion looked up at Vermiere and nodded and gestures to get the crowd to give them some space.

“Elsa call the castle doctor. Trust me.” Aurion said. Elsa was confused but decided to trust him as she’s done so far.

In that moment Aurion held both of his hands out over Tomas who had fell unconscious at this point from the blood loss. Under his breath, Aurion had begun to chant, it was barely audible. Vermiere understood what was happening.

After a few moments of chanting, Aurion’s hands began to glow with a light blue aura around them. The light began to overtake Tomas’ body. Aurion continued to chant, a trace of blood dripping from his nose as he concentrated harder. Elsa returned with the castle Doctor and saw the light emitting from Aurion.

“What in the world?” She asked out loud as she began to approach. She was about fifty feet away when the light faded away from Aurion and Tomas.

Just then Tomas’ eyes open, he gasped for air and felt for his wound which was now nonexistent. He got up fast, looking at Aurion.

“Captain Armstrong what happened?” He asked surprised, “Last I remember was being stabbed, it was an accident I know Jaysun didn’t mean it.”

“What happens Tomas, is that you lived.” Aurion said as he stood up. He turned to Elsa who was now approaching and about 30 feet away. She was astounded seeing Tomas alive and then her attention set toward Aurion. She noticed the blood dripping from his nose, she also noticed he was hard of breathing. Aurion went to step towards her before collapsing to the ground.

“AURION!” She screamed as she ran towards him. “Sir Harrison what happened!?” She demanded an answer as she went to her knees by the fallen Aurion.

“This one was a serious one Lady Elsa. You see being a paladin Aurion is versed in holy magic.” Vermiere began.

“Yes I’m aware but he’s hurt! What does holy magic have to do with this?” She asked, holding him close to her, the doctor checking out Tomas.

“Aurion used what’s known as the Cure spell. It’s very powerful magic, and can leave the user in a weakened state depending on the severity of the wound they are healing. Young Tomas was on the brink of death, Aurion overexerted himself but saved the young mans life. Aurion just needs some rest. That’s why he had you fetch the doc. It wasn’t for Tomas, it was for him.” Vermiere explained.

Elsa was shocked. She knew he was special but didn’t know that he was that powerful. She used her dress to clean up the blood from his face that had dripped from his nose. The doctor examined Aurion and concluded that all he needed was rest.

Vermiere and a couple of other guards got together to help carry Aurion to the castle infirmary. Elsa followed behind and sat with Aurion until he regained consciousness about four hours later.

Aurion opened his eyes, he was laying down in the infirmary. He looked around and felt something grabbing his hand. He looked and saw an all familiar hand that he’s held. Attached to the hand as Elsa who had her eyes closed and was talking to herself. She was praying, something she didn’t do often.

“What, no tears shed?” He asked in a weak tone.

Elsa perked her head up, kissing Aurion’s hand as she looked at him, holding him in her eyes.

“Don’t do that again!” She halfway cried and yelled at him. “I thought you were...” she stopped. She couldn’t dare think about what she was about to say. To think about him no longer living, was something she would never want to think about again.

“I...had to. He was young Elsa, I just over exerted myself. I promise I’ll be more careful.” Aurion said.

“You fucking better Captain Headstrong.” She said, choking back tears and a slight laugh, kissing his held hand.

Aurion tried to get up from the bed, slowly after a moment he was able to. “This damn armor. It’s so heavy sometimes.” He said. The two walked slowly back to Aurion’s chambers where they laid in bed, cuddled up until they fell asleep.


	11. Happy Birthday Part I

It was the next morning. Aurion woke up ahead of Elsa. He looked down at her, curled up next to him, arm draped over his chest. She was sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone so perfect in his life.

Quietly, he was able to get up out of bed without making much noise, he didn’t want to disturb her sleep. He was slow to move around, he still felt drained from the events the day before.

“Fuck...” he said quietly. He stealthily went over to his trunk and took out a small blue vile. It had a warming glow to it. He unscrewed the top from it and drank about a quarter of the solution inside. “A quarter of an Elixer ought to not make this day hell.”

The Elixer was an invention of Pandrea’s royal magister Tristan McKenzie. It’s design was to fully restore an individual’s life force and magical prowess even from the brink of death. Aurion didn’t like taking them and only took one vile for his trip. He felt he didn’t need it and that he could use it sparingly if he did.

He decided to sit on the floor and meditate some first thing in the day while he allowed the Elixer take effect. Elsa began to open her eyes, she felt around for Aurion’s presence in the bed but felt nothing. As she fully awoke she saw him on the ground meditating. She also noticed the vile of Elixer on top of his trunk. She got up from the bed and examined it before placing it back.

She walked back behind Aurion and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. “Good morning Birthday Boy.” She said sweetly as Aurion came out of his meditative state. He turned his head and kissed her lips deeply.

“Thanks honey. So what did you have planned for today?” He asked.

“Do you feel up to it? You went through a lot yesterday.” She said worryingly.

“Yeah I do.” He said smiling at her. “I’m going to go freshen up, where should I meet you?” Aurion asked as he got up from the floor.

“Hmm, the courtyard in one hour.” She said as she gave him an embrace and a kiss goodbye as she left his room.

Elsa went to her room and stepped into her shower area. She turned the warm water on and disrobed from her clothing. Stepping inside she felt the warm water beat on her body. She grabbed some lavender infused soap that had just been imported from the nation of Windia, a perk of having an alliance with Pandrea.

After enjoying a nice cleansing shower, Elsa stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body to dry off. She then stepped in front of her mirror and went through an array of wardrobe choices before settling on one that was a nice mixture of silver and a light pink. She decided to keep her hair down and not in a braid today. Just then a knock on the door happened.

“You May come in.” Elsa stared. The door opened and Kai popped in.

“Your majesty, I just received word from the harbor that your guest has arrived.” The butler said.

“Thank you Kai, although I’m not the queen anymore.” She smiles at her former butler. Kai humbly bowed and exited the room.

Elsa then took a box she had on her dresser. She created a large unique snowflake made of the clearest of ice but also had a glow to it. With her power she carved her name and Aurion’s into it. She finished it off by coating it in permafrost so that way it wouldn’t melt. She finished by placing a top on the box and and tied a red ribbon on around it.

She exited the room box in hand and approached Kai who was watering a nearby bush.

“Excuse me Kai, could you please hold on to this until dinner tonight.” She asked. Kai obliged and took the box from her. All in all about an hour had passed and Elsa headed towards the courtyard. Aurion was waiting, wearing black pants, a gray dress shirt tucked in and black boots. Elsa noticed he didn’t have his sword on him as she approached.

“No sword today?” She asked. Aurion shook his head and was in awe struck of the beauty now before him.

“Elsa, wow.” Was all the words he could muster up.

Elsa bashfully smiled at him, “Thank you, and you look quite handsome yourself!” She said staring at her boyfriend up and down. She held her hand to Aurion and grabbed his and led him along.

She took him out to breakfast at a local cafe and introduced him to waffles. Aurion liked the taste and appreciated that someone was taking such important attention to detail for a day he hadn’t celebrated in eleven years. Maybe it was okay that he celebrated his birthday. At least celebrating it with Elsa.

As Aurion went to pay for the breakfast, Elsa beat him to it. “Ah ah! You don’t pay on your birthday.” She teased as she payed the waiter. Aurion rolled his eyes and just smirked.

They went on a stroll throughout the town, she borrowed Sven as well as Kristoff’s sleigh and took Aurion on a nice ride through the mountains, snuggling close together throughout it.

“Honey?” Elsa asked Aurion while cuddled next to him on the sleigh.

“What is it Beautiful?” Aurion replied.

“I wasn’t snooping, but as I got up this morning and you were meditating, I noticed a blue vile on your trunk and noticed it glowing. I didn’t take any of it, I was just curious as to what it is.” She asked.

“Oh, that.” Aurion started, “It’s called an Elixer, a friend of mine back home made it. It’s the result of magic and science combining. An alchemic reaction if you will. It’s designed, if you consume the whole vile, to fully restore your health, even from the brink of death as well as restore any magic you would’ve used up in a battle.” He explained.

“How come you didn’t have me get that instead of the doctor?” Elsa asked.

“Well that’s because I only have one. It takes time to make them and I could only take one on the journey and I’d rather save it for when I really needed it. I took some this morning because I still felt drained from yesterday and I know you worked really hard planning this day and I didn’t want to be a drag.” He said looking at her.

“Oh Aurion, it’s your birthday. If you didn’t feel up to it we didn’t have to go. I feel I pushed this on you.” She said somberly.

“Hey now,” as he held her face up, his finger under her chin. He went in and kissed her. For the two of them every kiss seemed like the first, invigorating and full of bliss. “This is amazing. Where are we headed to anyway?” He asked.

“The ice palace. I think it’s time you met the last member of the family.” Elsa said smiling at Aurion.

After a few hours they reached her ice palace. Aurion remembered her talking about it but had no idea about the size and grand it was. The intricacies of the architecture were astonishing. They came up and stopped at the base of the stair case. Elsa took out a fresh carrot and fed it to Sven, petting his head.

She then grabbed Aurion’s hand and led him up the stairs to the entrance of the palace. Elsa knocked on the door and to Aurion’s amazement a rather large snow creature, similar to the one he had fought before opened the door. It was wearing a crown on its head and had no eyes. The creature looked down and saw Elsa.

“Elsa!” It said a in a low growling voice and waived.

“Hello Marshmallow, is Olaf around?” She asked.

Marshmallow turned his head and called out, “Big Brother!”

Just then Aurion heard a high pitched voice come towards the door. “I’m coming marshmallow, you know your really should not answer the door for strangers, did you know that on average someone is kidnapped every...Elsa!” Called out a snowman that stood about two and half feet tall.

He ran up and gave Elsa a big hug. “Hi Olaf!” Elsa said. Aurion saw how happy this made her and was glad that he went along with her plans today. “Olaf, I have someone that I want you to meet.” She said as she grabbed Aurion’s hand.

“Oh oh! Is this a new friend?” Olaf asked excitedly.

Elsa smiled and grabbed onto Aurion’s arm as well, resting her head on his shoulder. “Well yes he is, this is Captain Aurion Armstrong from Pandrea, and well he and I have been seeing each other.” Elsa finished kissing Aurion on the cheek.

This was a surprise to Olaf, he had no idea Elsa was even interested in dating but was glad that even though she was happy she wouldn’t be alone.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Captain Sir!” Olaf said holding out his twig of an arm, three fingers extending out for a hand shake. Aurion smiled and kneeled down, holding his own hand out to shake Olaf’s.

“It’s an honor to meet you Sir Olaf.” Aurion said as he shook the snowman’s hand. The two went inside where the spent the next hour catching up as Olaf gave the grand tour of the palace.


	12. Chapter 12 - Happy Birthday Part II

** **

**Chapter 12 - Happy Birthday Part II**

After spending an hour with Olaf, Elsa and Aurion said their goodbyes and went to exit out of the ice palace. Aurion gave Olaf a warm hug and exited out first. Olaf tugged at Elsa's dress.

"I'll be out in a moment Aurion." She called out, "What is it Olaf?"

"I like him, he's very nice and respectful. He called me sir and it felt VERY official. He also really, really, really likes you. I know you are happy being alone and that's fine Elsa but I worry about you going through life by yourself." Olaf said.

"Thank you Olaf. And you know what, I really, really, really like him too. It's nice to have someone you can share things with other than family. Someone that I feel I can be as free and vulnerable with as I do when I'm in the Forest." Elsa said.

"At least now, you have someone who can give you a warm hug when I'm not around." Olaf smiled as he hugged Elsa and waved goodbye as she walked out of the palace. She descended the stairs back to Sven and Aurion who was giving Sven another carrot and petting his head.

Elsa walked up to Aurion, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Aurion reciprocating the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ready for another surprise?" She asked as they got back in the sled and started back towards Arendelle.

"Another one? Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Aurion asked rhetorically.

A few hours later and they arrive back in town. They take Sven back to the stable and thank him for the journey. They enter the castle and Elsa leads Aurion to the east wing and they come across a room.

"Behind here is your next surprise!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I like where this is heading." Aurion said as grabbed Elsa and kissed her deeply, slipping in a little tongue.

Elsa pulled away and giggled. "Haha, that gift is for later. Now this is your surprise so..." Elsa said as she knocked on the door.

The two heard a faint 'Enter' come from within the room. Elsa opened the door and stood there was a man younger than the the other two but oddly familiar. He wore all black and had short black hair. He was scrawny and not very well built. He was sitting in a chair facing the window.

Aurion was still laughing a bit from Elsa's tease before his smile turned deadpan.

Elsa was smiling from ear to ear, not realizing that she had overstepped her boundaries in regards to Aurion and the newcomer before them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aurion asked. Elsa's smile quickly faded.

"I invited him Aurion, for your birthday. He got on the express ship to come. No stops." Elsa said disappointingly, "I should go, I'm sorry." She finished as she turned to leave.

Aurion looked at her and went over and grabbed her hand. "Please, stay." He was sincere about it and she could tell so she did.

"Hmph." Said the man. "Yes your latest conquest invited me dear brother. I suppose a happy birthday is in order, or a happy dead dad day."

Elsa was shocked. She never would've invited Aurion's brother had she known it would be like this.

"She isn't a conquest." Aurion said, "You're always the gentleman aren't you Matthew."

Matthew Armstrong smirked. He knew he was getting under his brother's skin, now he wanted to rip it off.

"Let's talk later at dinner." Matthew said.

"Perhaps dinner isn't such a good idea..." Elsa tried to interject.

"Nonsense miss, I think it's a fabulous one." Matthew said. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to rest I've had an awfully long journey."

Elsa and Aurion left the room and returned to Aurion's chambers. The entire walk there Aurion was silent. He was visibly upset and looked very intense.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Elsa said sitting on the bed with Aurion.

"No Elsa, it's mine. I should've been more open about my relationship with my brother. Him and I have a lot of bad blood and didn't express they. I know your heart was in the right place." He said.

"Why did he call me a conquest?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry for what he said." Aurion told her, "In his mind when I was off on a mission or stationed somewhere all I or any other knight does is just drink and sleep around. Some do, some don't. I'm one of the ones who don't."

"But I thought..." Elsa started, "I thought you weren't a virgin though..."

"I wasn't...I'm...not ready for that story yet." Aurion said. Elsa nodded not wanting to push the issue, noticing how uncomfortable he had become. Just then a knock was heard at the door before it opened.

"Hey Boyle, the days practice is over with." Vermiere said as he walked in.

"Lady Elsa, always nice to see ye. What's wrong with you Lad, you looked like you've seen a ghost." Vermiere asked.

"Matt's here." Aurion said looking at him. Vermiere shook his head.

"Christ, I see. I failed that boy. You turned out okay but you were grown by the time your father died. He was but 13. Your father trusted me to look after you two." Vermiere said.

"Uncle it wasn't your fault. He shut down after father was killed. He blamed me, that's fine. He wasn't even around when..." Aurion paused for a moment. Elsa rubbed his back wanting to comfort him. "He wasn't around when mother killed herself. Hell neither was I. I was off fighting a war."

Elsa was shocked. She had no idea about Aurion's mother. He never talked about her really.

"Aurion, Jessica loved you boys. She just lost her self when Shane died." Vermiere said.

"I wasn't there for her and I wasn't there for Matt." Aurion said, laying back on the bed.

He was dreading the meal. He knew there was a reason why he never celebrated his birthday. But he wanted to make her happy. Aurion knew that Elsa worked exceptionally hard on today. All he wanted to do was be appreciative and show his thanks.

At the dinner table sat Vermiere, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Aurion and Matt. The tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

Anna looked over and asked a question, "So Matthew, how was your journey to Arendelle?"

"It was fine your Majesty, thank you for asking. You have a lovely castle. Much lovelier than Pandrea's." Matthew quipped. Anna felt awkward with the response.

Aurion and Vermiere glanced at each other, Aurion took a sip of his water and shook his head. Elsa put her hand on his knee and patted it.

"Still the prude dear brother, won't even touch a sip of sweet nectar?" Matt teased as he took a sip of wine.

"Okay that's enough boy." Vermeire warned Matthew.

"Enough of what dear Uncle?" Matthew said as he finished off his glass and rolled his eyes.

Elsa decided to try and break the tension, she raised her glass of wine up and began a toast, "I just wanted to say that I am grateful for our guests, it's been multiple blessings since they've entered our lives, and many surprises..." she said before she was interrupted by a slow clap from Matthew. A little off put Elsa tried to continue but was interrupted verbally this time.

"Miss Salsa..." he started.

"Elsa." Said the group collectively.

"Uh yeah that...it's adorable you are toasting these two individuals," he said gesturing to Aurion and Vermiere, "but perhaps you should know who they really are..." Matt said.

Aurion tried to get up but Elsa kept him grounded.

"Let's start with dear Uncle Vermy...someone who was demoted and passed over by a lousy attempt of trying to recreate my fathers legacy. A failure to try and be a good knight, captured on your first mission, every mis-step covered up by father and Harold. Not to mention you had one job, look out for my mother and you couldn't even fucking do that. Did you know I found her? I had to walk in to my home after a day of training for a war I wouldn't even fight in and see my mother hanging from a wooden beam." He took a pause.

Elsa's s eyes widened, unwillingly gasped and held her hand to her mouth. She had no idea that Aurion's brother would be so brash and rude.

"Oh don't be so shocked Elsa, our mother was a wreck. She was self destructive after fathers death. It was only a matter of time. But of course the golden son of the Armstrong clan wasn't around. He was off playing war hero. Did you tell your new play thing about the blood on your hands?"

Aurion fought against Elsa trying to keep him grounded got up from his chair and marched over to Matthew, fist raised. Before he could connect an ice barrier came up between them.

"Now wait a damn minute. Mr. Armstrong, I have invited you into my home, on good faith in hopes you would celebrate your brothers birthday. You have insulted him, me and Sir Harrison. I would wisely advise you cease speaking." Elsa told him.

Matthew surprised by the ice wall that separated him from his brother smirked. Against Elsa's advice he continued, "Well you're colder than a witch's tit aren't you. Now I'm certain he told you how bravely he fought off King Fireleigh and Antoine Sanders at the same time, did he also tell you he had the highest kill count in the war?" He asked. Elsa looked at Aurion who was visibly irritated that she interfered.

"Of course you didn't. The great tyrant slayer would leave out important details like that wouldn't he. I bet he also left out that he would slaughter soldiers who laid their weapons down." He said. Matthew looked over at Elsa who seemed confused.

"Aurion, is that true?" Elsa asked.

Aurion nodded his head, "Yes, it is."

"Lady Elsa, he was under ord..." Vermiere started before he was stopped by a glare from Aurion.

"It's true." Aurion said who got up and began to walk toward the door.

"Oh dear brother, you're about to miss the best part. Miss Elsa, I do hope your not falling in love with my brother. It will only hurt you in the end. You see, my brothers heart belonged to another before..." Matthew said as he glared at Aurion. Aurion looked at his brother, the look on his face wanting to say, no beg for him not to continue.

"You see the honorable Captain Armstrong was once engaged to another. Her name was Amara." Matthew said, finishing off his sixth glass of wine in the last half an hour. "That didn't last long though, what happened to her you ask? Well, it's quite sad I'm afraid. You see, Aurion was responsible for her death." Matthew said.

Aurion's face began to have tears falling down from his eyes. Sorrow turned to anger and rage. Ice barrier or not he punched through it with all his might, fist connecting with Matthew's face, Aurion's hand breaking in the process. The ice barrier shattered to the ground. Aurion grabbed his brother by the collar and threw him on to the table. Vermiere and Kristoff got up from their seats as Aurion repeatedly struck his brother in the face over and over again. Vermiere and Kristoff both grabbed Aurion and pulled him off of the now completely beaten Matthew.

Anna got up from her seat and called for the guards and medical staff as Aurion shook off Vermiere and Kristoff.

"I'm fine! I'm fine..." Aurion shouted, panting being out of breath.

Matthew groaned but got up from the table and laughed as he coughed up some blood.

"You've lost your touch, you used to hit a lot harder..." Matthew claimed.

"You get on a ship tomorrow. You get on a ship, I don't give a fuck where to, but you leave here and you never come back. You are dead to me. If I see you in Pandrea, Arendelle or any other allied country, I'll kill you myself." Aurion said, now favoring his injured hand before turning to Anna, "You're majesty I apologize for my outburst, I am greatly embarrassed." Aurion finished as he bowed. He turned away and before he exited the room, he looked at Elsa but didn't smile as he usually did and left.

Elsa had been still the entire time, from the moment Aurion broke her ice barrier to the moment he exited the room. All she could do was sit in her seat, tears in her eyes asking herself out loud, "What have I done..."


	13. Chapter 13 - Facing The Past

** **

**Chapter 13 - Facing The Past**

Aurion was sitting in the medical wing of the palace. It was after ten o'clock that night, he kept looking down at his bloodied knuckles, the bruising that was around his fingers and his hands were already starting to discolor to a brutal shade of black and blue.

After a few moments Kristoff and Vermiere walked in. Aurion wanted to stand in respect to the King but Kristoff waved it off.

"Your majesty, I'll understand if Arendelle no longer wishes to align with Pandrea. My behavior tonight was unacceptable and I am truly..." Aurion said before he was cut off by Vermiere.

"No lad, both the King and the Queen understand that it was Matthew's doing tonight." Vermiere told him.

"Captain, I don't know how you held it together for so long, it wasn't my brother and I wanted to deck him." Kristoff said.

Aurion nodded and then winced. The pain was increasing.

"How's Elsa?" He asked.

Kristoff sighed, "Elsa has always had trouble controlling her emotions, she completely shut down after you left the room. Anna tried to get her to come to our room at least but couldn't. She ended up leaving heading towards the Forest."

Aurion felt terrible, a knot formed in his stomach. She must be terrified of him or at the very least she must be feeling that it's all her fault.

"Fuck the doctor..." he said. Aurion held his non broken hand out and held it over his broken one. He began to chant under his breath as a blue and white light channeled from one hand to the other, he was using the cure spell on himself. Luckily a broken hand wasn't as intensive as the wound he had healed from the soldier the day before. He still expended a lot of energy but he would rest after he found Elsa.

"Your majesty if you excuse me, I have someone I need to find." Aurion said as he bowed to Kristoff and waved at Vermiere. He was acting on adrenaline at this point. He went to the stables and borrowed a horse. He saddled the horse up and headed off towards Elsa's cabin.

It took him a couple of hours but he made it. As he was dismounting the horse, he walked it to a near by tree and tied the reigns to keep the horse from going anywhere. He petted the mane and proceeded to walk towards cabin. He could see a light on inside and knew it had to be Elsa.

Before he could even reach the walkway to the door he was confronted by a dark tanned woman wearing warm clothing outlined with fur. She was carrying a spear and hard long dark hair. She pointed the spear at Aurion fiercely.

"Look that's very cute but I've had a really long day and don't have time for this..." Aurion said as he held up his hand and shouted "Subsisto Tempus!" His eyes glowed a light blue for a flash as he began to walk past the spear wielder who was frozen in place and couldn't move.

"Wait, what?" Said the woman, "What magic is this!?"

"Stop spell. Immobilizes you in place..." Aurion said as he felt a drop of blood drip from his nose. He felt lightheaded but needed to carry on. After a moment he reached the front door. He knocked on the door twice and heard her voice.

"Not now Honeymaren, I told you I wanted to be alone..." Elsa said from behind the door.

"If you mean the gal who is frozen in place out here, well she won't be bothering you for about another 10 minutes, probably about the amount of time I can hold it till I collapse from exhaustion..." Aurion said grunting from the toll his body has taken the past few days.

Elsa opened the door seeing Aurion bloodied nose and exhausted, "Aurion! What did you do!?"

"Ruined your plans like a complete asshole." He said before grunting in pain again and going to his knees. His concentration from his stop spell broke and Honeymaren who ran over to Elsa.

Elsa was rubbing Aurion's face, "Headstrong! What are you doing here?" She used her sleeve to wipe the blood from his face yet again. Aurion got up on his own will power.

"You really like calling me that don't you?" He said laughing, following Elsa inside. She nodded and smiled to Honeymaren who went on to go back to her camp.

"I...I thought you were mad at me. I ruined your birthday...I just gave you a reason to never celebrate it again." Elsa said, a single tear dripping down her face. Aurion wipes the tear from her face, smiles and kisses her.

"Elsa, Matthew was just trying to get under my skin." He said.

Elsa chuckled slightly, "Trying?" She asked sarcastically. "Let me see your hand."

Aurion gave his hand to her and she was shocked that it was completely healed, then her shock turned to anger.

"You promised you would be careful!" She exclaimed. She realized he had used the cure spell again.

"I was, my injury wasn't as near severe as that soldiers yesterday..." he began before she cut him off.

"But mix that with whatever magic you used out there and just being exhausted from yesterday's ordeal...damn it Aurion I love you but you need to, no you have to be more careful." Elsa said. Aurion got caught off guard. He had no idea that she felt the same way he did, she just beat him to saying it.

"I...uh...well I..." she said realizing she just confessed her feelings for Aurion. Her cheeks turned a bright red as if it were two tomatoes on her face.

Aurion held her face in his hands. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her deeply. After a moment he looked at her, "I love you too Elsa." He said with a smile.

They sat down at a table and drank some tea that Elsa had prepared. "I know he was just being rude and hurtful, but the things he said, you reacted to them as if they were true. What happened?" Elsa asked.

Aurion took a deep breath. "Yes, I slaughtered people. Soldiers who weren't a threat. I was under orders and even though I knew it was wrong I still did it because I'm a good little soldier." He said.

Elsa breathed, it was rough hearing it but she knew he was good and that isn't who he really is.

"And what about, Amara was her name?" Elsa asked.

"Yes that was true as well. And I'm not responsible for her death. But I wasn't able to save her either. We were engaged. It happened during the war. I was off on a mission and I was coming back home on leave for a week. She was waiting for me at the docks when a freak accident happened. She slipped and hit her head on a post. It was over in an instant. She was dead before she even hit the water." Aurion said.

Elsa seemed puzzled. "If it had nothing to do with you, why does Matthew think it's your fault?" She asked.

"Matthew and Amara grew up together. She was his best friend, almost like a sister to him. He always felt more for her. She didn't. He blames me because she was coming to see me." Aurion explained.

"How long ago was this?" Elsa asked.

"Seven years ago. It was a long time ago. I've made peace with her death. I know she wouldn't have wanted me to go through life mourning her every second." Aurion said.

"Don't you think that your father would want the same thing?" Said Elsa.

Aurion hadn't really thought of it that way before. He sat there for a moment, silent.

"Did I overstep?" Elsa asked.

"No, no you didn't. You're absolutely right. He...he wouldn't." He said. It was like a weight was lifted from him, "Elsa, I'm really glad I met you." He said grabbing her hand.

Before she could reciprocate it, it was like her mind was transported somewhere else.

She had seen this place multiple times before. It was the same as her visions she's been having. Again she saw fields of destruction. Arendelle was set a blaze.

She grabbed her head, an immense migraine forming. It caused her to collapse to her knees. Aurion was just as fast to his to catch her.

"Elsa what's wrong!?" He exclaimed. All she could do was wince and moan in pain, continuing to grab her forehead.

"Ahto...Hallan...I need to go there." She said as she fainted in Aurion's arms. Aurion, being as weakened as he was, mustered the strength to pick up his love and carry her outside. He went to the water nearby Elsa's cabin and stood by the shore.

"Help!" He exclaimed. "She needs help! She has to get to Ahtohallan!"

Just then Nokk, the water spirit emerged from the water. He neighed loudly and trotted up to Aurion and looked into his soul.

"Please! I need to get her to Ahtohallan!"

Aurion told Nokk, a tear coming down from his right eye. Nokk finished examining Aurion. Even though he had rode him before, Nokk had to make sure Aurion was honorable enough to take control. Nokk bowed before Aurion and lowered down enough for Aurion to get on with Elsa in his arms.

Together, Nokk and Aurion were able to make the journey across the dark sea and to Ahtohallan. The glacier made of all memories of the past. Once they reached the shore, Aurion dismounted from Nokk and nodded a thank you to him. He started his way inside, Elsa still unconscious in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Frozen River

** **

**Chapter 14 - The Frozen River**

As Aurion entered Ahtohallan, he was amazed and astonished by the size of the glacier. He quickly regained focus. He had to figure out where was it that Elsa needed to go. As he ventured through the glacier, he started to feel a chill take over him.

He noticed he was starting to slow down and his teeth began to chatter. He still held onto Elsa tightly. He finally reached a room where the walls were a shade of ocean blue. He saw what appeared to be a large snowflake in the middle of the room.

"That...must be...it." He said. He could see his breath at this point and was able to make it to the center of the snow flake. He laid Elsa down in the center of the floor where the snow flake was. He stepped back saw the ground begin to illuminate.

The light was warm and welcoming. It was a wide array of colors, almost as if it were the aurora borealas illuminating the Alaska sky. Aurion sat on the frozen ground as Elsa was taken in by the light.

"You do not belong here Aurion Armstrong, leave, I will take care of my daughter. She will be back outside with you shortly." said a female voice. Aurion who was starting to feel colder by the second nodded and made his way back the way he came.

Elsa opened her ocean blue eyes. She felt lethargic and was slightly disoriented. She grasped her forehead as she sat up. It took a few seconds but she recognized her surroundings.

"How the...how'd I get here?" She said ash she got up from the ground and started to walk around. "Last I remember I was in the cabin with Aurion and then..." she paused as she looked around. Aurion was no where to be seen, but an image of her mother looking her on from the icy wall of the cavern.

"Mother! How did I get here? What are these visions I've been seeing?" Elsa asked.

Queen Udona smiled on at her daughter, "That young man brought you. He's cute." She teased her daughter smiling. Elsa scoffed slightly and rolled her eyes to the side, "Oh alright, we'll catch up later. The visions are a warning, a prophecy if you will. 'The son will suffer as did the father unless the power of all is given and is no longer.' That's the prophecy but I'm afraid that's all I can help you with."

Elsa started to bite her nails and pace, "But what does it all mean?" She looked down and saw boot prints in the snow leading towards the way of the exit.

"Mother, I have to..." Elsa said sheepishly. Udona smiles and nodded at her daughter, understanding she needed to go and check on Aurion outside.

As she exited the cavern she saw Aurion meditating near the shore.

_He always keeps his cool_ she thought to herself. She walked behind him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck.

"Thank you Aurion." Elsa said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Let's head back to the castle."

Aurion got up and embraced her, kissing her passionately. "Don't scare me like that." He said worryingly. Elsa smiles and nodded, resting her head on his chest.

The next morning Matt was walking on the docks, his face cut and bruised from the beating Aurion had given him the night before. He limped towards the ship that was to take him away from Arendelle. He sensed something behind him and turned around only to see Vermiere.

"Hmph, here to make sure I leave? Don't worry Aurion made it very clear I had to go. That ship over there will take me to a neutral land." Matthew said pointing to a nearby dock.

"No ye idiot, I'm here to see you. I wanted to make things right between you and I." Vermiere said.

"Please, there is nothing you can say or do that could make things right. I'm just broken okay. Forget about me." Matthew said, looking down and away. It was in that moment that he felt embraced by Vermiere.

"Don't you say that...ever. You are not nothing. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't take care of ye as I should've. Please, forgive me Matthew." Vermiere said, tears in his eyes, hugging Matthew in a tight hold.

Matthew, however, can not comprehend the feelings. He pushed Vermiere away and with his eyes full of water, turns and boards the ship.

Aurion stood next to Vermiere and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You tried to tell him, nothing more you could've done."

Vermiere looked at Aurion and nodded, "Aurion, I pray that you never have to lie about who you are to your own children as I have."

Matthew sat at a table in the mess hall of the ship and began to drink as per his MO. He kept his promise and never saw his brother again.

Aurion and Vermiere arrived back at the Arendelle Palace and noticed a sudden sense of hectic and disorder to the air.

"Something seems off don't it?" Vermiere asked. Aurion nodded in agreement as they tried to find someone to explain what was going on. After a few moments Aurion finally found Elsa.

"Elsa what's going on? Why does it seem so chaotic here?" He asked.

"It's Anna, she's gone into labor." Elsa said with enthusiasm. She grabbed Aurion's and Vermiere's hands and led them to where Kristoff was waiting.

"We heard the news your majesty, how may we help?" Asked Aurion.

Kristoff was pacing the room and quietly talking to himself, "I hope she's okay, I hope the baby is okay, oh god a baby, am I ready to be a father, I have to be ready right, should have thought about ready before I put it in, can I raise a kid, what if they don't like reindeer...oh Aurion it's you, just keep me company, I'm a bit headstrong right now." He finished his rant.

Aurion nodded as Elsa mouthed thank you to him and she entered the room where Anna was in labor. He was thinking about ways to distract the king.

"Have you any names picked out your majesty?" Asked Aurion.

"Oh uh if it's a boy Agnarr after Anna's father. And if it's a girl then Meredith." He said with a smile. "Tell me Aurion, do you want kids one day?"

"To be honest your majesty not really, in my profession it's a short life expectancy and I would hate to leave my partner in life alone with a kid to raise because I was killed in battle. It's too risky." Aurion said before continuing, "I would though, I would love to have a family one day if I didn't have to worry."

Kristoff nodded in understanding, "And if you weren't a captain of a powerful army, what would you want to do?"

"I'd love to still serve a kingdom, it's all I've ever been good at. If I couldn't raise my sword any more then I'd like to serve in an advisory role." Aurion said, "Maybe then I could settle down."

It was at that moment that they all heard a cry from the bedroom but it wasn't Anna in pain, it was the cry of a newborn. After a moment Elsa walked out of the room holding a swaddled baby and walked over to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, this is your new baby boy." Elsa said quietly as she handed the child over to Kristoff.

The king of Arendelle took his newborn son in his arms and began to fall in love immediately. "Hey buddy..." he said quietly and affectionately, "How's his mom?"

Elsa nodded with a smile, "She's doing great, she's resting while the doctor looks her over."

Kristoff looked relieved and started to make baby noises at Agnarr. "It's okay, pal, mommy will be just fine."

Just then the doctor came from Anna's room with a seriousness to his demeanor.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid there's been a complication. Queen Anna's bleeding will not subdue." He said woefully, "I am afraid she will die in the hour. There is nothing I can do to stop the bleeding." He finished as he walked back into the room to try and tend to Anna as best possible.

The room was so quiet, you could hear a quill drop on the floor. Elsa looked over from Aurion to Kristoff and back again and approached her love.

"Aurion please...she's my sister," she started broken up.

"Elsa…I don't have the power right now, I'm far too weak." Aurion started. Elsa's eyes began to swell, she walked back into the room where Anna laid.

Kristoff looked at Aurion, "Captain please, she's my wife, is there nothing you can do?"

Aurion thought for a moment and then he ran to his room and got out a blue glowing vile that had about a table spoon taken from its contents. He ran as fast as he could back to the medical wing, _Its only been about 20 minutes, I should be in time_ , he thought to himself. Aurion ran past Kristoff and burst through the door where Elsa was seen holding Anna's hand.

"Give her this, all of it. I just took about a table spoon before coming here…" Aurion said as handed the vile to Elsa. His hands began to glow a warm white as he laid them over Anna. Elsa took the cork off of the bottle and held Anna's head up gently.

"Anna, you need to drink this…" Elsa told her sister who barely had the strength to look on and part her lips. Elsa was able to poor the Elixer down Anna's throat. Almost immediately, the hard breathing she had been doing became normal. Elsa looked her sister up and down, feeling for a pulse on her wrist and felt it normal. Just then Anna's eyes were open and her hand brushed Elsa's left cheek.

"Elsa, what happened, where's Kristoff, where's the baby?" Anna asked frantically.

"Shh…they're in the other room, the baby is perfectly healthy, and so are you thanks to Aurion." Elsa said smiling and then looking over to Aurion who was struggling, sweat dropping off from his face which was as red as a tomato. "Aurion, she's okay, you can stop."

Aurion shook his head, "Almost…done…" he grunted out as steady flow of blood began to drip from his nose.

"Captain I'm fine honestly, please stop!" Anna pleaded with him, but Aurion knew he needed to make sure that Anna was healthy, this was Elsa's sister and just because he didn't get along with his sibling, doesn't mean that others don't.

The white warm light emitting from Aurion's hands started to flicker on and off until it faded completely.

"Okay…she's…healed." Aurion said as he started to walk out of the room. He was hardly what you would call conscience and alert.

"Aurion!" Elsa shouted out. Aurion paused and tilted his head towards her, "Thank you, so much." Aurion nodded slightly and held out a thumbs up as a sign of acknowledgement. He limped past Kristoff and looked at the king, giving him a nod of the head and a smile to show that everything was okay with the mother of his newborn child.

Aurion made it out of the room followed by Vermiere who was acting as a crutch.

"Ya can't be doing that lad, you can't use that spell anymore, if you do it'll kill you, and then I will if ye die on me." Vermiere lectured on. Aurion just looked on, somewhat catatonic as Vermiere walked him to his room and placed him in his bed.


End file.
